


Chasing Liberty

by TBGkaru (Karukara), ValkyrieShepard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Blackwatch McCree, Illustrated, M/M, Reluctantly Falling In Love, Romance, Slow Burn, alcohol use, alongside other characters as well, chasing liberty - Freeform, prince genji, smut will be included later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukara/pseuds/TBGkaru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: After a Blackwatch mission goes wrong, Jesse’s only goal is to travel from Cuba back to the base in Switzerland where the people he really cares about are surely waiting for him. The means to do so appear in the form of the spoiled young prince of Japan, Genji Shimada. Reluctantly the two go on a trip together that turns into something neither expected.





	1. Cover Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic based on my Chasing Liberty AU comic that you can find here: https://tastyboygenji.tumblr.com/post/161740573140/chasing-liberty  
> As I would never have enough time to make the whole story into a comic as was planned, I got the golden opportunity to work on this piece with one of my most favorite writers that will allow the story to have just the right pace and adventurous vibe while being centred on this lovely dynamic ♥  
> Each chapter will be illustarted as well and just so I don't talk forever, I hope you will all like it at least half as much as we do enjoy working on this ♥♥  
> \- Karu


	2. Man on the run

Jesse was in deep shit. Oh - he had been in deep shit before, but this particular steaming pile of crap - that was on a whole other level. This time, when he thought he had a backup of professional agents on his side, turned into a situation worse than anything he had been in before. He had known the risks when he had signed up with Blackwatch in the first place, and with this mission in particular, but with all the intel they had gathered he really hadn’t expected everything to go to shit this quickly.

It taught him a lesson, he thought. Nothing is ever safe, not in this line of work. And now he was stuck in Cuba with no means of contacting anyone and a bounty on his head. For now he was hiding in an abandoned building and reflecting on how everything had gone wrong so quickly, wishing there was someone here who could have sown up the cut in his arm much better than he had been able to with only sub par means. It smarted an awful lot and he hoped, begged, really, that it wouldn’t get infected. He tried his best at keeping it clean but when he could barely afford food to fill his belly it was difficult.

It had all seemed so straight forward in the beginning. Back when he was intently listening to his briefing, being chastised again that he was cleaning his revolver while doing so. Gabe knew full well that he could concentrate better while fiddling with something, but it was a matter of principle between them. Pay attention to your superior and all that, show them respect, the same speech over and over again. It was almost endearing. They both knew it would never change.

Jesse smiled to himself at the thought, he missed the old man if he was honest with himself. It wasn’t like he couldn’t survive on his own, he had done that long before he had been caught and then recruited by Overwatch. But it had been nice to have someone he could rely on, truly rely on. The bond between Blackwatch agents was stronger than any gang he had ever been a part of.

Just in and out, that’s what Gabe had said, and Jesse remembered laughing at the words like a twelve year old. Again, he had been scolded, but then Jesse had tried to made a point of really paying attention to his briefing. Just walk in, get the intel, and get out. As easy as that. He hadn’t even snorted or giggled at all, that’s how serious he could be. Gabe knew that once the mission started there would be almost no foolish comments, he could rely on him despite the teasing between them sometimes.

Neither of them had expected the place to be rigged. Not to blow. Oh no, they had rummaged through the hacker’s abandoned apartment, had thought they were so close to the intel they needed when the local special forces team had showed up. Looking back they had been stupid not to check for these kinds of traps, but Jesse had no idea how well they had been hidden. Because that’s exactly when shit had hit the fan. The two of them against an entire team was not something they could win, which meant their first priority was to get the hell out of there.

Unlucky for Jesse, his face was the one they got a good view of, when he looked into the flashlight like a deer caught in headlights. It had taken Gabe yelling at him for him to finally move, but by then it had been too late. His face was recorded, and was now on actual wanted posters - physical and digital. Again. While running away he had lost sight of Gabe, and he had been in such a hurry and, if he admitted it to himself, a panic, that his first thought hadn’t been of him. It was Blackwatch protocol that if an agent was compromised, they had to fend for themselves so he didn’t blame him for not sticking around. The idiot that he was, he had lost his earpiece, and now had no means of contacting anyone. Maybe Gabe had to go back for something important, Jesse had no idea. Alle he could to right now was survive and find a way back to Switzerland.

He could do this.

Jesse told himself this as he felt his body shaking in the warm night air.

“Take a deep breath,” he muttered to himself.

This wasn’t the first time he had been in trouble, and it sure wouldn’t be the last. He knew how to do this, he just had to keep his head down and figure out a way to get back. Halfway across the globe. It would be fine. Deep breath in, deep breath out.

For the past few days he had just been trying to dodge the local police still looking for him, as well as the special forces team still sweeping the streets. If he kept his head down for long enough they might assume he had left town and would extend their search to other places. This would make it much easier for him to try and figure out a way back. There were docks here, and if he could get enough cash or sneak into one of the ships, he might be able to get at least to Europe. Flying was too risky, security was too tight. He might as well hand himself over to the authorities if he tried to move that way. He wasn’t even too sure what he was accused of, but he suspected their prey had failsafes in place, and his rep sheet in Cuba would magically show the most horrific murders - or something like that anyway. Overwatch could take care of that, but only if he could make his way back.

In the silence of the abandoned house, Jesse’s stomach growled.

“Be quiet, will you?,” he muttered to himself. “You ain’t got no sense you’re gonna get us caught.”

His stomach did not listen, and growled again.

So he stood, carefully making his way to the cardboard sheet that covered the hole that used to be a door. Listening, he found the outside quiet, so he dared to poke his head out to look around. Would it be better to go out at night, under the cover of darkness? Or wait until morning when he could hide inbetween the masses?

Sometimes he was very bad at holding back his impulsiveness, and if Gabe were here he would scold him about it. A lengthy speech about thinking before acting, a speech he had heard many times before. But Gabe wasn’t here, and so he could still call him Gabe in his mind and not Commander Reyes, as well as slip out of his safe house and into the dark side streets of Havana.

Going through his pockets he found a few coins, nothing that would get him something to eat, or anything, really. He felt bad about having pickpocketed a poor unsuspecting tourist, but they seemed well enough off so that they would survive their holiday without it. But he had been hiding for a few days and that cash was gone already, now it meant needing to either earn some more, or steal again. With his face all over the news, he wasn’t too sure going about it in an honest way was the best idea.

What he could do however, was go away from the main roads, and be extremely charming. It didn’t take him long to find a small stall that was still selling goods in the dead of night. Sitting behind the makeshift table of cardboard and bricks with empanadas that made his mouth water, was a young woman. Perfect. He took a deep breath, told his damn stomach to give it a rest, and approached her. She was gorgeous, and Jesse wondered why she was here on her own, it wasn’t the safest of cities as far as he knew.

She looked up from her phone as he approached, returning the smile he flashed her. Brushing a streak of dark hair behind her ear, she welcomed him.

“Good evening,” she said, and Jesse silently thanked the universe that at least he was stranded in a place where he knew the language.

“Evening,” he replied in Spanish. “I’ll have you know you’re my life saver right now.”

“Oh am I?,” she giggled, putting her phone away to give him her full attention. “Why is that?”

“These empanadas smell like heaven on earth and frankly I am starving right now. Did you make them?”

“I did,” she seemed to sit up taller at that, proud at the compliment. “I help my mother out, you know, get some extra cash.”

Well, that made him feel guilty about what he was about to do.

“I’m Jesse by the way, what’s your name?”

“Elisa,” she replied.

“Elisa, I’m in a spot of trouble,” he said, squatting down in front of her low table. Puppy eyes activated. “I’m starving and I don’t have much cash on me.”

He showed her the few coins that he had, let them clatter onto the table. What little he did have, he would gladly give. Jesse could see the disappointment in her eyes, that careful flirting had turned into him wanting something from her. The puppy eyes still managed to make her smile though. A hesitant smile.

“I promise I can come back tomorrow and make it up to you,” he added, pressing his hands together in front of his lips like a prayer. He didn’t say he would pay her back, not a complete lie then.

“Make it up to me, hm?” She hesitated, but didn’t look away, and after soft sigh started to gather a few empanadas together into a paper bag. “You better stay true to your promise.”

This was more than he needed tonight, this was even something extra he could use to get through the next day. He honestly didn’t plan on staying here much longer, he had to finally make a move and get the hell out of Havana. One day maybe he could come back here and pay her for her work.

“Thank you, you’re an angel!,” he said as he took the bag, opened it immediately to inhale the scent. Filled with meat - perfect.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the familiar flashes of a blue police light, and he stiffened. This was a small side alley, and it was unlikely they would drive into it, but still… He shouldn’t be out here for much longer. When he looked at Elisa again, she had followed his gaze, and was clearly uncomfortable in his presence.

“I… Thank you,” he said again, and quickly rushed down the alley.

He took a different way back to the abandoned house, doubling back on himself just in case he was being followed. Being all on his own had made him paranoid, and he cradled the bag of deliciousness close to himself. This was all he had right now.

He had to force himself not to eat everything at once, instead he split them up into daily rations, and took a nap on the cold floor with the scent teasing him. When the first rays of the new sun came up and illuminated the room somewhat, he started to make his way back into town. Navigating the side streets was easy enough, but the moment he stepped foot onto the main road, he stopped in his tracks.

Police presence was supposed to be less after the few days he had been hiding, not more. What the hell was going on here? He panicked for a moment, his mind racing. He didn’t have the means to stay here for an indefinite amount time, until things had calmed down. He had to start making his way to Switzerland, now.

He pulled down his hat, kept his head down, and made his way down the street, towards the docks, his heart pounding in his chest. If only he had been able to change his clothes, to get a little bit less conspicuous - his red shirt wasn’t exactly helping. Instead he had to dodge and weave through people, hide in the odd store to keep out of the way of patrolling police officers. All the while trying not to look like an obvious shoplifter. He made it into a small local bar when his attention was drawn by the television hanging under the ceiling.

It seemed to be a local station, and he could barely make out what was being said. The pictures and news lines running underneath them were obvious enough however. Havana was being visited by royalty. That would explain the police presence on the streets, they wouldn’t want anything to happen while these two japanese princes were here brokering some kind of deal or other. Jesse wasn’t particularly interested in the details, only that they were giving him more trouble than he needed.

The video on the TV switched from the female newscaster with the dark brown hair to the two princes in question. One with long, black hair, and what looked like a permanent frown on his face, the other much smaller, grinning widely. His hair was a bright green, and his fingernails painted in the same colour. The brooding brother seemed to be annoyed by the peace sign he was holding up, and Jesse found himself smiling. They were both pretty damn cute, if they weren’t interrupting his plan so much, the green haired one even more so. Genji and Hanzo Shimada, the TV said.

He started to hear murmuring behind him, and when he turned he noticed someone pointing at him… to a menacing looking guy with a piece of printed out paper in his hand. It was too late, but Jesse pulled up his black bandana anyway, hiding his face somewhat from onlookers.

“Shit fuck darn it,” he muttered to himself, dashing through the bar towards the back.

Instantly he heard shouting and clattering, the man was following him and calling for others to back him up. Actual god damn bounty hunters were on his trail just because he had been stupid enough to get distracted by cute princes on the damn television.

“Give it up now, boy,” someone shouted in Spanish behind him, but he didn’t stop long enough to even look.

He had to find a way to get rid of them, and he sure as hell wouldn’t be able to do it out on the street with so many people in his way - or maybe that’s exactly what he needed. Crashing though another stall like the one he had seen last night, he flinched as he heard gunshots. Were these people crazy, firing at him when there were innocent civilians around?! He drew his own revolver, turned as he ran to try and get at least one of them in the knee. His aim was one of the few things he was proud of, and one generic looking goon fell.

Just then he swerved to the left, ignoring screaming and yelling behind him to run towards the big market. It was continually going on, a colourful array of stalls, loud noises of people peddling their wares, music was being played from somewhere, it was the perfect place to get lost in. He holstered his revolver again, acutely aware that there was now one less bullet in it to protect him, he didn’t have much ammo for it. This was supposed to have been just be a very short mission after all.

Glancing behind him, he noticed there was more space between him and his pursuers now. Time to slow down, to force himself to blend in with the crowd. His heart was still racing and he was panting, trying to ignore it. His gaze flitted all over the place, behind him, left and right, wondering whether they would be able to sneak up on and flank him. When he thought he saw a flash of black leather jacket to his side, he started to pick up the pace again- And instantly ran into someone.

“On my way bac-”

A flash of green, of bright yellow fabric, a beautiful face.

Jesse scrambled to his feet, and despite the urgent situation, leaned forward to help the young man up.

“Watch where you’re going,” he said in slightly accented English.

“My bad. Here, let me help you back up,” Jesse replied, a sudden idea sparking in his mind. Perhaps he was a bit too desperate, perhaps this man was just too beautiful. “Actually-”

He was still holding his hand from where he had helped him up, noticed the bright green painted nails, the familiar features he had just seen a few minutes ago. His mind didn’t make the connection yet, he was too busy pulling him close by the waist, pulling down his bandana, and pressing his lips to the soft and warm ones of the stranger right in front of him.

“Wh-”

For just a moment he felt the body pressed so tightly to him tense up, but just as quickly he was returning his kiss, fingers curling in Jesse’s hair. He tried to stay in control, to turn his body slightly so he was protected from the goons rushing past. All the while he also still tried to be a good kisser because he felt himself flooded with the tingling of butterflies in his stomach, with the warmth of excitement. And when he noticed his pursuers were gone and he was safe for a moment, he let himself close his eyes and enjoy this.

When they finally pulled away, he reached to grab the young man’s chin, grinning at him.

“Apology accepted,” he replied, smiling too but his eyes still closed.

Then he sighed, a soft, a beautiful little sound, and when he opened his eyes Jesse finally realised who he had just randomly grabbed to kiss. Genji Shimada, the prince.

Well shit.

Genji watched him as he picked up his hat and put it where it belonged, smiled up at him, still a little bit out of breath from their kiss.

“Well as that’s sorted out I’ll be takin’ my leave then,” he said, tipping his hat to him and turning.

But a small hand grabbed his wrist and kept him in place.

“Wait.”

Jesse should go. Leave this behind him and finally do what he had set out to do in the morning: Get the hell out of Havana. With these bounty hunters on his trail he had no choice but to leave. Except now he noticed during the chase he had also lost his empanadas. Great.

Those had been really, really good empanadas.

“You’re really just going to leave?,” Genji asked, voice sweet and sugary. Tempting.

“As much as I’d like to stay…,” Jesse took a step closer, and tipped his hat back a little to have a better view of him. “I can’t really afford being with someone who can call the police or heck- the royal guard for all I know with the press of a button.”

“Ah, so you know who I am,” he seemed almost disappointed.

“Ain’t hard to figure out, darlin’, that pretty face of yours is all over the news.”

Flattery seemed to be getting him somewhere. A slight blush crept into Genji’s cheeks, and he seemed just an inch taller, grinning widely.

“Tell you what… cowboy,” Genji seemed proud of that nickname, giggling to himself. “How about I don’t do that and hm… Help you out instead. You need to get out of town, I presume?”

“That I do but why on earth would you want to help me?”

Good things didn’t come his way, period. He had to work for anything even remotely good happening to him, work his ass off at that. There hadn’t been many moments like this, and when something presented itself so easily like this prince just did, Jesse was immediately suspicious. Genji wouldn’t need the bounty on his head, but maybe he would think it fun to toy with him a bit, just to drop him into the arms of the authorities. For however long Jesse was interesting to him, he might help him out but he wasn’t sure if he should risk it. He had risked far too much that day already.

“Well you…,” Genji trailed off, his hand coming up to rest on his chest. “Did just save me from an incredibly boring day. I merely want to repay the favour.”

“Boring, huh?,” Jesse huffed.

A spoiled prince. Just his luck.

“Oh and by the way,” Genji continued, standing on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. “My bodyguards that I’ve been hiding from… They’re right there. So if you want my help I suggest we get out of here.”

Jesse’s head spun to where Genji was pointing, and it was obvious who he was talking about. Japanese men in suits, a stark contrast to the local populace. And they were close, damn close.

“Son of a gun-”

In a split second decision Jesse grabbed Genji’s wrist and dashed off into the only direction that wasn’t crawling with vaguely threatening Japanese men or bounty hunters out for his literal head. By his side, Genji was giggling as they were running - he actually thought this was exciting! After rounding a few corners, Jesse stopped to press him to a wall, shielding him from view.

“Is this a game to you?,” he asked.

“Oh come on, this is exciting, you can’t tell me this isn’t a little bit of fun for you.” Genji poked his head to the side, checking to see if they were still following them. “Besides. Now you have me. No one is going to harm you as long as I am around.”

The little wink he gave him then, the smile that seemed to be glued to his face seemed to infect him then. He chuckled, much deeper than Genji’s giggle, and shook his head.

“You sure are somethin’.”

“That I am,” Genji agreed, then tugged on his wrist suddenly. “Shit they’re close, where to?”

Jesse scanned their surroundings, and this time took Genji’s hand, felt him squeeze back as they started running again. One of his bodyguards had seen a flash of them, and he sped up, feeling Genji fall behind. So he slowed a little, trying to figure out which way would lead them to the docks. First they had to lose their pursuers though, so he took the side streets that he knew better by now, doubled back on himself all the while having an excited bundle of prince right next to him. Genji, despite his occasional chuckles, was following his lead, only whispered to him when they had a moment’s rest.

“You’re good at this,” he grinned up at him.

“I’ve had some practice,” he admitted. No point in telling a prince why exactly he was being chased. “You’re a quick study yourself.”

Genji seemed to beam at the compliment, which Jesse found a bit odd. He couldn’t imagine a prince lacking in people trying to suck up to him at any occasion that presented itself. Or maybe it was precisely because of this, since Jesse’s compliments were at least sincere… Then again maybe that kiss had made a lasting impression. He had to grin at the thought - never before had a prince been smitten with him. Surely that would get him into all kinds of trouble, more than he was already in, but maybe Genji was right. If he was already in deep shit, why not enjoy himself as best he could.

He peeked out of the alley they were currently hiding in, trying to push Genji back because he was trying the same and his bright green hair was drawing almost more attention than Jesse himself already was. A breeze came down from the docks, salty and fresh, ruffling his hair and making him smile. It was a welcome change from the humidity and heat of the place, and from all this running his shirt was clinging to his chest, drenched in sweat.

“What is it, do you see them?,” Genji asked by his side, squirming to see.

“Just- Hold still for a moment, will you?,” he muttered, trying to pay attention to the road and not the city that would have been beautiful were the circumstances different. He briefly thought back to the young woman he had been flirting with, and sighed.

No sight of police, or any bodyguards. Just to be safe he waited a few more moments, unwilling to run face first into anyone else without planning it. Not that this could really be called a plan but… The prince better delivered on his promise.

“Ready?,” Jesse asked.

“Ready.”

“You know a smarter man than I might point out that you’re looking too damn eager for someone running around with a fugitive.”

“Thank goodness you’re not smart then,” Genji smirked at him.

“Dang, I walked right into that one, didn’t I?” He paused as both of them had to giggle. “Okay, prince, let’s go.”

Genji instantly reached out to take his hand, and together they jogged down the road all the way to the docks, where Jesse indicated they should slow down. A police officer came down the road to their left, and Jesse pulled his prince close, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to somewhat obstruct him from view. He felt Genji press against his side, fingers curling in his shirt as he looked away from the officer, almost hiding his face in Jesse’s chest.

They weren’t paying attention. Thank goodness for slacking police.

“Jesus Christ that was close,” Jesse muttered more to himself than anyone else.

When he looked down, Genji was grinning again. Of course he was. To him this was part of an exciting day out of his otherwise pampered and boring life. Jesse was torn between being happy to provide, and annoyed because this… this was his life.

“Over there,” Genji pointed towards a building a ways further down the docks. “We can look at schedules there.”

He hadn’t really expected it, but when they approached the fancy looking terminal building, he actually got lucky. There was a luxury cruiser leaving for Spain the very same day. If the prince was happy to help, surely he would have enough money to buy a ticket, hell, even first class. Jesse craved a good shower - and good food.

“Oh, I’ve never been to Spain before,” Genji mumbled, walking towards one of the free counters.

Now it was Jesse’s turn to grab his wrist to stop him.

“Wait, you’re not seriously thinking of coming with me? This was fun and all but-”

“Of course I’m coming with you.” Genji tilted his head, hand on his hip.

Oh boy.

“I don’t think so, darlin’,” he said, wondering how best to express this. He was sure Genji didn’t want to hear that he was much better off alone, without an inexperienced prince slowing him down. “It’s just- It’s dangerous alright?”

“Oh please,” Genji huffed and crossed his arms. “I don’t care if it is. Besides, how are you even going to pay for it without me, or get on board? I’m pretty much invincible, Jesse McCree. Your only chance to get out of here is with my protection.”

Jesse shifted his weight, mirroring the prince’s stance, and huffed a streak of hair out of his face. So the prince had been watching the news too it seemed. Jesse really didn’t want this guy to come along, as handsome as he was - and he couldn’t deny having noticed the quite frankly beautiful ass on him. But all that didn’t matter when it came down to a life or death situation. Which this would become, should he refuse his offer… If he accepted, he would have a simple ticket to Spain and from there it should be a piece of cake to get to Switzerland. Maybe he could dump him there, call his brother who was surely worried about him by now, if the guards that had been after them were any indication.

When it came down to it, Jesse didn’t really have any other options. Because right there at the end of the docks, in the distance, but still too close for his liking, were those royal bodyguards _and_ the Cuban police. Just his damn luck.

“Fine,” he finally said, trying not to roll his eyes at the grin Genji flashed him. And also trying to stay calm so his little prince wouldn’t notice. He couldn’t risk getting arrested now, no matter what Genji promised. “But you follow my lead when things get dicey, you hear?”

Genji took a step closer, that grin never fading. He could swear there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Fine,” he echoed. “Mr. Fugitive.”

With that he turned and all Jesse could do was follow him to the ticket counter, glancing back every now and then to eye the ever closer coming doom. The clerk there eyed him nervously, and Jesse wondered if she recognised him, but with the same look at Genji, she remained silent. The prince actually went for first class tickets, and when he heard the price Jesse could feel his heart skip a beat. People actually pay that much money… for a trip on a ship? He shook his head, at himself, at the people willing to pay this, at Genji who now took the lead to go down to where the enormous luxury liner was docked.

This seemed almost too easy - their followers aside, who, however, seemed not to have noticed them yet. Genji showed their tickets, and on they went, onto the ramp that led up to the gateway leading to the ship. Jesse didn’t know what to look at first, the sheer size of it all, its bright white facade, or the people dressed in blue uniforms welcoming them to the trip. Finally his gaze settled on Genji before him, urging him on to follow him already. It settled on that ass, and then on that smile, and a strange feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach.

Oh boy. He was in trouble.

Jesse was far too busy then, getting swept up in Genji’s excitement to notice much of what was going on around him. Not the guards entering the terminal to get dangerously close, not the clerk checking the TV to make sure she was calling the right number. At least for her, this would be a good day, a nice reward in the form of a bounty, so she could finally afford the jewelry she had been craving. All it took was a quick phone call to tell the authorities that the infamous Jesse McCree, known for highway robbery and worse things, had kidnapped the Japanese prince Genji Shimada and together, they were heading for Spain. A good day for her, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a full time job and just got a whole lot of work dumped on me so please be patient if the next update takes a bit longer, I will do my best  
> \- Val
> 
> First chapter out! Any kind of feedback is highly appreciated! ♥♥  
> \- Karu


	3. Cruising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking they made it unnoticed onto the ship, Jesse and Genji finally have time to relax - and get to know each other.

“Hhm…”

 

The bed was soft… almost too soft for Jesse’s liking.

 

He pushed down onto the mattress again, watched as it bounced back.

 

“Hhm…”

 

This luxury liner stuff? He wasn’t sure he could get used to that. His gaze wandered around their room - in which there was only one bed - baffled at how much there simply was. It was all held in rich, deep reds, and bright, royal gold. Their bed was a four poster, against one of which he was currently leaning and taking it all in. Very… retro. But then there were a lot of people who liked that late 20th century style, the long, full curtains, the golden, flowery decorations on the fireplace. The only modern thing in here was the hologram TV. Jesse wondered whether they at least had some decent movies that they could watch to pass the time.

 

Around five days it would take them to get to Spain, and as far as he knew he was safe during that time. He could worry about everything else later.

 

With nothing else to do, Jesse wandered through the room, let his hands slide over the back of the sofa, also a deep red with golden, intricate decorations. Leaves, grapevines… tacky. As he tried to go around it, he stumbled over the side table that was the exact same colour as the red carpet, and cursed to himself. It was almost like camouflage. Really bad, really tacky camouflage. But as he sat down on the sofa, he let out a soft sigh. This… This was comfortable, better than any bed he had ever slept on. Certainly better than those hard mattresses back at the base.

 

Maybe he could get used to some of this after all.

 

Jesse sighed, and leaned back, arms crossing behind his head, feet on the low coffee table in front of him. He had taken off his boots and his feet… did not smell pleasant. He leaned to smell under his armpit, and the same sweaty stench greeted him. Yeah, not being able to wash up for a few days in a humid environment and running around town with a prince in tow would do that to him. He couldn’t wait to use the big fancy bathtub they had here, with flowery scented toiletries. Finally, he could wash his hair.

 

He heard movement behind him, soft, graceful steps and his hat was dumped on his head. He turned, looked up at Genji, his make up gone, the eyeliner, the yellow eyeshadow. He couldn’t really tell which he liked better on him, the prince was beautiful without anything on him, he had to admit.

 

“Freshened up?,” Jesse asked, adjusting his hat so it was just right.

 

“Not enough I’m afraid…” He made a grimace when he lifted the sleeve of his kimono-inspired yellow jacket, which probably smelled the same way he did. “I’ll have to take a bath I think, a long, good bath…”

 

He drifted off, smiling to himself at the mere thought of it. Jesse had to admit, that did sound good.

 

“I’ll be doin’ that right after you, though we’re gonna have to do somethin’ about these clothes.”

 

Genji, barefoot as well, wandered though the room, collecting a flyer from the bedside table. Jesse gaze wandered lower for a moment.

 

“There’s a laundry service, I suppose we can use the bathrobes for a while.”

 

“They do that here, huh?,” Jesse shrugged, and made his way to Genji’s side. Hm, even a prince could sweat it seemed. He whistled when he saw the prices for not just the laundry service but… everything. “Oh my lord we are not payin’ that for them to was our darn clothes!”

 

“It’s fine, I’ll pay for it,” Genji shrugged, dropped his jacket to the bed and turned to him. “I don’t want to stay in these clothes a moment longer.”

 

“Me neither but look,” Jesse pointed at the leaflet, there was a laundromat inside the ship that they could use. “We can just do it ourselves.”

 

“But why?” Genji was frowning at him and Jesse really wished it didn’t look so cute. “They can just do it for us!”

 

“Oh I see how it is,” Jesse said, crossing his arms and smirking down at him knowingly. “You don’t know how to do it. Being a prince an’ all that I guess you never had to do it.”

 

A slight blush crept into Genji’s cheeks at that, but the frown stayed and he mirrored Jesse’s posture.

 

“I know how to do laundry, please,” he huffed. “I just don’t see why I should.”

 

“Mhm, sure, of course you know how to do it, your majesty,” he teased.

 

“That’s not even what you’re supposed to call me, but I guess you wouldn’t know that.” All that was missing with the tone Genji was using, was to stick out his tongue at him like a child.

 

Jesse had to chuckle.

 

“Come on then, _your highness_ ,” he teased. “Go take that bath and I’ll show you how to do what you already know.”

 

Genji rolled his eyes but left anyway, and Jesse heard the key turn in the lock. For now he was left to his own devices, browsing through different channels on the TV but unable to really concentrate on anything. He wasn’t even sure if he could consider this situation positive or negative… then again at least he had a free ride to Spain, and neither the guards nor the police had gotten any sight of them at the docks. For now, he was free. A smile spread on his face, getting wider when the soft, wet form of Genji came out of the bathroom in a fluffy blue bathrobe. It was slightly too big on him, the sleeves going past his fingers, and with the size of it Genji seemed to be even smaller.

 

“There’s one more,” he said with a sly grin, and as soon as Jesse locked himself in the bathroom, he knew why.

 

It was pink.

 

He sighed, ignoring it for now and instead undid the last button that was still somewhat holding his shirt together and tossed it onto the floor. The rest of his clothes followed, and Jesse inspected himself in the mirror. He could sure use a trim of his beard too, he was barely recognisable, looked almost wild. As he rummaged through the drawers by the sink, he found a simple set that let him trim his beard a little at least.

 

Finally decently satisfied - and Jesse actually liked this somewhat long, rogue looking hair he had - he settled into the bathtub, sighing as he did so. The water was hot, it smelled so, so good, and he was finally able to get all that grime off of him. It was heaven. He let out a soft moan, one that Genji hopefully couldn’t hear.

 

Yes, okay, this luxury thing maybe wasn’t so weird.

 

If only they had-

 

“Oh my lord, they do.”

 

A rubber duck, on the edge of the bathtub, slightly wet… had Genji taken it out? He squeezed it, hearing the annoying squeaky sound it made. Rather not wanting to hear that again, he let it float in the water with him as he washed himself, watched it bop from side to side, a permanent smile on its plastic face. Jesse felt elated too, maybe because he finally had some time to relax and he couldn’t even remember the last time it had been this way. He soaked in the water for a good long while, until he was relaxed, squeaky clean, and his skin was wrinkly. Only then did he dry himself off, and turned to the pink bathrobe. Obviously these were here for couples, which the two of them definitely were not. And of course Genji had taken the blue one, just to see him in pink most likely.

 

Jesse shrugged, and put it on, binding the fluffy pink sash around his waist to hold it together. The front fell open a bit, revealing his chest but he always ran hot, so he didn’t mind the extra breeze cooling him down. It was… not surprisingly way too small for him too. The robe just barely went to his knees, and the sleeves stopped just past his elbows. Great, he would look ridiculous. And there was a grin plastered to Genji’s face when he came back into the main room of their suite.

 

“Wow this looks even better on you than I thought it would,” he said, and Jesse sighed, rolled his eyes.

 

“Enjoy it while it last I ain’t wearing this for much longer than necessary.”

 

“No I’m serious,” Genji said, with an entirely not serious smirk on his face as he stepped closer. “Pink really suits you. When we get to Spain, I think I may have to buy you an entirely new wardrobe. I wonder if they make cowboy hats in pink.”

 

“Har di haa…” He rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment on it further, instead gathered their dirty clothes together and wrapped them in a free towel.

 

Genji insisted on keeping the key to their room in the pocket of his bathrobe, and together they made their way down the plush carpeted corridor towards the elevator. They needed to go all the way down almost, and people went in and out, giving them strange looks. Jesse could see out of the corner of his eye that Genji was watching him, waiting for any kind of embarrassed reaction about what he was wearing. So Jesse decided to own the fluffy pink bathrobe, greeting anyone who came inside. One time he accidentally tipped his hat… the one that was still in their room, but managed not to blush. It was hard for him to get embarrassed, really.

 

He could tell Genji wasn’t getting the reaction that he wanted, and when they made it into the laundromat - with no one here working at the moment - his attention shifted from Jesse to the big machines.

 

“Well, your highness, since you are such an expert on doing laundry, how about you show me,” Jesse said with a big grin on his face. Oh the prince had _no_ idea how to do it.

 

“You were the one insisting on doing it yourself,” he replied, crossing his arms.

 

“Just admit you can’t do it,” Jesse said, stepping closer and dumping their clothes on the floor. He was crowding Genji now, the prince’s back pressed to the washing machine behind him, Jesse’s hand on it next to his head. “I’ll gladly teach you.”

 

“I don’t need you to teach me,” Genji huffed, crossing his arms.

 

“Alright, alright, enough teasing.”

 

Jesse smiled to himself as he picked up their clothes again, dropping them all in the machine together, hoping the prince’s delicate somewhat silky jacket would survive the wash. He made a point of making his movements very deliberate, and when he glanced back he thought he saw Genji watching him intently. He so had no idea how to do it.

 

He started humming to himself, walking through the room to gather what supplies he needed, until he was softly singing under his breath. A folk song he had heard ages ago, soft and comforting. He didn’t really know why it came to mind then, but it hardly mattered as he watched their clothes going round and round in the machine. He only wished he had a guitar, he missed playing.

 

“Uhm, Jesse…,” he heard Genji’s voice behind him. “You do realise that bathrobe is _very_ short and you’re bending over right now?”

 

When Jesse had thought nothing could embarrass him, he hadn’t thought of _this_. He stood up quickly, tugging the robe as far down as it could possibly go. With all that singing he had completely forgotten what he was wearing. When he turned to Genji, he was about as red as he was, looking intently at the wall to his right.

 

“You didn’t… Did you see anythin’?”

 

“Lucky for you I am a decent man and fast enough to avert my gaze,” Genji mumbled, turning away from him.

 

“Let’s not… Let’s not mention that again, right?”

 

“Suits me.”

 

Silence. In Jesse’s head, a cicada chirped, and tumbleweed rolled past them as the silence stretched on. Awkward. The noise of the washing machine was their only companion. Until what Jesse could only describe as elevator music started to come on over the speakers he hadn’t noticed in this room before. Slowly but surely he had to smile, and when he looked at Genji he gave him one back. For a moment they looked at each other, then together, they broke out into laughter.

 

“I can’t believe you bent over like that,” Genji brought out between giggle fits.

 

It wasn’t so awkward anymore, when the mutual teasing started and suddenly time seemed to pass quickly. Before they knew it they were back on their way to their room, fresh and nice smelling clothes in their hands, chatting casually.

 

Back in his own clothes - and underwear - Jesse let himself fall onto the couch, leaning back and sighing.

 

“Lord, I am beat,” he mumbled. Arms crossed behind his back, he could fall asleep right here and then. His eyelids suddenly seemed very heavy.

 

“There’s enough room in the bed, you know,” Genji said, and with a lot of effort Jesse turned to look at him.

 

He was only wearing his underwear and that thin, silky jacket, and Jesse had a very good view of smooth skin, of a cute belly and a pink nipple. He swallowed, and forced himself to look into those eyes that were way more important right now. Don’t think with your dick, McCree, he told himself, this boy is just going to be trouble.

 

“That’s alright, I’ll take the couch, plenty comfy for me,” he said, and started to settle in. There were enough blankets here so he wouldn’t be cold. “Just throw me some of those pillows?”

 

Genji didn’t seem to take his rejection very well, pouting at him before he looked around his bed.

 

“I need them all,” he said.

 

“There are like thirteen pillows on there, you really need them all?”

 

Genji paused, as if he were thinking about it.

 

“Yes.”

 

Jesse should have known. The spoiled little prince, as soon as he was denied something, turned into a brat.

 

“And I need the whole bed anyway,” Genji added, spreading out like a starfish.

 

He had to chuckle to himself as he watched this, Genji’s small form didn’t even cover half the bed, and he looked tiny among the blanket and many pillows surrounding him. But if that made him happy…

 

“As long as you’re comfy, tiny highness.” He shrugged, ignored Genji’s ‘hey’ and the pout that followed as he settled properly in.

 

He could sleep without a pillow, even without a blanket if he had to. This couch was still damn comfortable, and it didn’t take long before sleep took him, a whole day of excitement had drained his energy. If he dreamed, he did not remember it, but it took him a while the next morning to remember where he was. Grumbling as he got into an upright position, he reached for the shirt that he had somehow lost in his sleep and put it back on, foregoing most of the buttons. Somewhere under the couch he found his hat, and put that on too. He stretched and sighed, walking towards the small window showing part of the blue sky. It was so high up he needed a chair to be able to see through it, most likely so people wouldn’t get sea sick staring out at the ocean. There was pretty much nothing as far as he could see, just them and the wide ocean all around them. He turned back, and looked at the tiny highness on his large bed, still spread out and clutching some of his pillows.

 

God, he was adorable.

 

“Don’t go there,” he mumbled to himself. As adorable as he was, he could be just as annoying.

 

In his sleep, Genji wrinkled his nose, made a cute sound, and blinked his eyes open. Slowly but surely he started to look around, looking almost as confused as Jesse had felt when he woke up. Then his eyes focused on him, standing on that chair, and he chuckled.

 

“Mor-,” he cleared his throat, trying to get his voice from croaky back to normal. “Morning.”

 

“Mornin’,” Jesse replied, tipping his hat. “So, next day. You ran away from… well, everything. Still no regrets?”

 

“Nope,” Genji replied quickly, almost too quickly.

 

If he was one thing, it was proud, or stubborn. Probably both. Two things then. Jesse didn’t know whether he was scared or not, or if he really thought nothing could touch him. He supposed being rich was a nice change, he could buy himself out of almost any situation. That was a luxury Jesse had never had, not even now as a Blackwatch agent.

 

In the silence that had settled between them, Genji’s stomach growled.

 

“Hehe, you hungry?,” Jesse asked, and as if on cue, his own stomach growled in reply.

 

“You too, hm?,” Genji said with a smug grin. “Let me freshen up, I think they have a buffet…”

 

Now _that_ was something Jesse was looking forward to. In yesterday’s excitement and then exhaustion, he totally forgot to eat anything, and now his stomach was making its unhappiness known.It didn’t take long before they were on their way to the grand hall that housed not just a large amount of tables and chairs, as well as a huge buffet, bigger than anything Jesse had seen before, but also an enormous, glistening chandelier, crystals clinking together in the distance. There was also a grand stage, empty for the moment, a deep red curtain closing off what lay behind.

 

Jesse didn’t exactly have eyes for all that as he made a beeline straight to the buffet, Genji trailing behind him.

 

“Oh boyo,” he mumbled to himself, whistling at the sight before him.

 

He didn’t even know where to start, there was so much! So he grabbed the biggest plate he could find, passed the salad station and went straight for the good stuff. Scrambled eggs, fried eggs, sausage, bacon, waffles, cereal in another bowl he had to balance, all of it and more he piled onto his plate until there was not an inch of space left, not even for his thumb holding it which was now covered in mashed potatoes.

 

Jesse turned around, trying to find where Genji had gone off to, scanning the crowd of people around him.

 

“You’re doing this on purpose now,” a voice right in front of him said. As he looked down, Genji was right in front of him. “I’m not _that_ small!”

 

“Sorry, darlin’ I really didn’t see you there. Honest mistake, I promise.”

 

“Hm, right,” he huffed, turned and pointed to a free table. “We can sit there.”

 

“Are you kiddin’ me?,” he asked, staring at the downright sad looking plate in front of Genji as they sat down. “They got all this good stuff here and you’re taking a _salad_?”

 

“Some of us like to look after their weight and,” he pointed at Jesse’s thumb that he was just now sucking the mashed potatoes off. “Have manners.”

 

“Well sorry I didn’t grow up in a palace, like some of us,” he grinned as he took a napkin to pointedly tuck it into his lap - that’s what proper folk did, wasn’t it?

 

Genji didn’t exactly look impressed, and started picking at his salad. For someone so intent on keeping his weight and looking proper, he didn’t seem to be enjoying it, at all. Maybe after yesterday’s excitement Genji was realising that he had just run away from a life of wealth, of being pampered and having everything he ever wanted. Well, he had a few days to figure out that he wanted to go back to it, and unlike Jesse, he could. If he made it back to Switzerland, there wouldn’t be any parents to wait for him, embrace him and give him everything he wanted. For him it would be perhaps a hot shower and the next assignment.

 

If he ever got there.

 

He missed Gabe. Christ, there it was. He would never admit it to the old man, but he did, and not just a little. He wasn’t sure if he could call him a father figure, but for the first time there was someone he could rely on, someone who even sometimes cracked a smile at one of his dumb lines. When they were off duty, he could even be called friendly sometimes. And he missed that. The connection between them, and other agents of Blackwatch - or Overwatch. When he had gotten there, he never would have expected to feel so at home.

 

Home was not something he had ever had, and losing it temporarily felt worse than he had expected.

 

Great, now they were both broody and picking at their food. Jesse still tried to enjoy it, and it was good enough, better than the stuff he had been able to scrape together in Havana, though not better than those dreamy empanadas. The more he watched Genji though, he decided they couldn’t stay this way for the next four days. If they were already on a damn luxury liner, they should have some fun.

 

“Say, prince, how about you an’ me go and see what this boat has to offer,” he said, once their plates were cleared - Genji’s only half way. “There’s gotta be something fun around here somewhere.”

 

Genji gave him a smile, something that suited him much better than a frown, and while he held out his arm for him to take more as a joke, that’s how they ended up walking through the ship. There was almost a whole frikkin ecosystem in this thing! First they walked to the upper level, along the grand stairs that reminded Jesse of old, old movies, grand and luxurious, leading to an entire promenade of shops. The only clothes they found though was a merchandise shop with the logo of the ship on it, which they bought in way too big nevertheless to avoid a bathrobe incident like last time. Though Jesse would definitely, one hundred percent, never do that again.

Then there was an entire level dedicated to working out, a pool outside on the deck, where people let the sun shine on them, but neither had brought swimsuits and going naked wasn’t exactly an option. People inside played volleyball, basketball, any kind of ball really.

 

“You wanna join them?,” Jesse asked, looking down at Genji who frowned at the people working out.

 

“Physical activity, on a luxury liner? I don’t think so.”

 

“I’m so glad we see eye to eye on this one, darlin’.”

 

He patted Genji’s hand on his arm softly, as if they were an old married couple. They both had to giggle as they kept walking, laughing at the fools unable to truly enjoy what this ship was. A vacation. Out on the ocean, away from anything, they could just ignore their troubles for a while, and soon their mood lifted. Especially when they found the spa.

 

Jesse had _never_ gotten a massage before, and now that he did, he imagined that this was probably what heaven felt like. It turned out they spent almost most of their day there, getting pampered, relaxing, he even let those people put a weird looking cream on his face that supposedly made his skin soft. Without anyone watching him, he touched his cheek in the dressing room.

 

“Huh, whattaya know?”

 

It _was_ softer than before. Like a baby’s butt. Sure, he didn’t need all this luxury stuff, but he also didn’t really mind it he now found. Their next stop, now not arm in arm anymore, was the first bar they found, when the sun started to set, and their stomachs started growling again. This place seemed… uptight. There was a dark wooden bar, on stools sat men in suits, and women in fancy dresses, in which Jesse’s unbuttoned shirt hardly fit. Classical music played, live, a piano under a spotlight in the middle of the room. Conversation was quiet, though their food was good, Jesse quickly found himself bored again.

 

“Hey, let’s get out of here,” he leaned forward, whispering it to Genji. He felt watched. As he looked around, he saw one guy at the bar quickly turning around, and he stuck his tongue out at his back. “This place blows.”

 

“And go where?,” Genji asked, sighing. His plate was still half full, and Jesse frowned, stole a pea from it and popped it in his mouth.

 

“Oh I know where to go where it’s fun,” he said with a smile. “Do you trust me?”

 

Genji smirked, and raised an eyebrow at the question.

 

“Okay, well, fine, but just- Just come on and I promise we’ll have fun.”

 

He held out his hand, and after a heartbeat, Genji took it. Jesse waved at everyone, earning another look, but he did not care. He had seen the ship’s plan during their exploration. There were different decks for first class, and… lower class, if you will. Some people weren’t even allowed up here, and when they made their way down Jesse saw the guards on the deck separating them both. Weirdos, all of them, he thought, and pulled Genji further down.

 

He instantly felt better down here where people wore normal clothes, and no one gave them another look. Soon enough they heard music, heard voices and laughter and there it was: a bar with normal people. He grinned and looked at Genji, whose frown now turned into a smile.

 

“Well, well, well, cowboy, you were right,” he said, taking his arm again and pressing close. “First round’s on me!”

 

“You do know I ain’t got no money right?,” he asked, following close behind.

 

“Fine, all the rounds on me, get over here, what do you like?”

 

“Beer for me,” he said to the bartender, while Genji ordered something colourful with an umbrella in it.

 

They clinked their drinks together, and almost simultaneously turned around to lean with their backs against the bar. They turned, grinning at each other.

 

“I have to admit, cowboy, this was a good idea,” Genji said, his gaze following a handsome young man, blonde hair, bronze skin, his shirt almost as wide open as Jesse’s. There was clearly more than curiosity in his eyes. For now he dragged his gaze back to Jesse. “Just beer, hm? That’s kind of sad.”

 

“What, yours so much better?,” he asked, and didn’t wait for an answer before he leaned in close, wrapped his lips around the straw Genji had been using and took a sip. His nose was pressing into Genji’s chest, who stiffened as Jesse tasted the sweetness of his drink, the alcohol almost undetectable. “Okay, yeah, that is good!”

 

Genji’s surprise turned into a sly grin, and he turned to order… five more drinks. Each different, each in a crazy colour that Jesse thought a drink shouldn’t even have, and each with an umbrella and even a crazy straw.

 

“Welcome to the world of not boring alcohol,” Genji said, presenting them to him.

 

Jesse laughed, slapped a hand on his shoulder and went for the nearest drink, green, tasting of apples and giving him a nice buzz. Yeah, the evening was definitely picking up, along with the music suddenly a bit louder, people pressing past them to push tables and chairs aside, creating their own dance floor that the bar otherwise did not offer. By the time it was through, they had both been through a few drinks, and the buzz was pleasant and made them smile.

 

He noticed a dart board in the back, ignored the dance floor for now, and made his way there, drink in hand. A group of men was sitting close, and Jesse winked at the dark haired one, small and slim, pretty too. Jesse didn’t really have a type, he was mostly interested in fun, and as the man got up to join him, he thought that wouldn’t be a problem.

 

“Roger,” he introduced himself, lips close to Jesse’s ear so he could hear over the music.

 

“Jesse,” he replied. “Want to play a round? Winner gets a free drink.”

 

“Just a free drink? I was thinking of something sweeter,” Roger said with a wink, and turned to throw the first dart.

 

Not too shabby, Jesse thought, grinning to himself and at Roger’s attitude but no one could beat his aim. It quickly became clear that he would win the sweet, sweet reward of hopefully a kiss, or even more. Whenever they switched places, it was accompanied by casual touches, sweet and tender, promising more.

 

“Hey Jesse,” Genji’s voice pulled him away. “Come play pool with me.”

 

“But I-,” he was interrupted when Genji started pulling him away, and all he really could do was shrug and apologise to Roger who gave him a shrug in return along with a knowing smile.

 

“I was doing alright over there, you know,” Jesse told him, but Genji didn’t seem to listen. Instead he prepared the balls into their triangle form, leaning over the pool table and Jesse couldn’t help but look down at his ass because frankly, he was just human and it was right there being perfect and beautiful.

 

“Now, cowboy, prepare to be beaten,” Genji said, evidently oblivious to where Jesse’s gaze had been.

 

“Huh, I don’t think so, darlin’. Do you even know how to play?”

 

Genji stepped closer, and let a finger trail down his bare chest.

 

“Don’t worry, I know how to play.”

 

Well, he did, Jesse soon found out. Obliterated seemed too harsh of a word, but Genji definitely kicked his ass playing pool. A few times Roger tried to approach, and someone else as well, but Jesse’s attention was always drawn back to his prince, and the way he gave him absolutely no mercy during their game. Jesse huffed, scratching the back of his neck as he looked at his utter defeat.

 

And that grin Genji was flashing him.

 

So he decided to bow exaggeratedly, and offered him a hand.

 

“Oh your most mighty highness, would you perchance accompany me to the dance floor and give me the pleasure of- of… Oh you know fuck it do you want to dance?”

 

Along with Genji’s buzz came a cute blush in his cheeks, and he giggled at Jesse’s question, but took his hand nonetheless. They had to squeeze through bodies, bumping against them, and together, until they made it.

 

“Show me what you got, prince,” Jesse teased, pushing away from him a little as he started to move.

 

He wasn’t really surprised to see Genji being a good dancer, to see those hips move almost seductively, he had expected he knew how to party. And boy, Genji did not disappoint, pulling him close, guiding his hips as he wasn’t satisfied with Jesse’s dancing, teaching him and dancing around him. Those mischievous eyes never left Jesse’s, and his heartbeat rose until someone else bumped into them, the blonde guy from before, who then took Genji’s hand to ask for a turn.

 

Jesse just gave him a wink and a thumbs up, turning to see a woman his age, dark brown curls and gorgeous green eyes greeting him already. Introductions weren’t necessary as they moved together to the beat of the music, had fun for another song until he turned and there was Genji again, seamlessly switching places with his former dance partner.

 

“Mine now,” Genji said, taking his hat to put it on his head, tipping it back a little.

 

He couldn’t even be mad, Genji was too cute like this, the frown from earlier today gone completely, replaced with this smile that was charming, adorable and sexy at the same time. Dancing like this, together and apart went on for what felt like hours, or minutes, he couldn’t tell. Drinks were shared, dance partners switched, and yet it never took long before the small prince was pressing against him once more.

 

When they needed a break, more drinks were shared, and Genji started collecting umbrellas, sticking them into Jesse’s hat, giggling every time. Some of them he lost when they were back to dancing, but it wasn’t difficult to collect more when they shared another drink. Jesse had no clue what the time was when they fell back against the bar breathlessly, Genji grinned at him again - and turned around to pull the dark haired woman he had danced with earlier close, and kissed her.

 

Jesse stared as they started making out, a little perplexed that Genji had just done that - and the view wasn’t exactly bad either. But being the onlooker, he was the one to notice a furious older guy almost running at them. On instinct, Jesse grabbed the back of Genji’s jacket and pulled him away, narrowly dodging the punch the guy threw at him - and hit someone else behind him.

 

The guy’s eyes went wide as the other turned, tried to apologise but his words were cut short by a retaliation punch and Jesse started dragging his troublemaker away. They watched as an honest to god bar fight broke out, and before they were getting in the middle of it, Jesse took Genji’s hand and together they ran out of the bar. As they managed to get down the hall and rounded a corner with no one following them behind, the broke out into laughter.

 

“I can’t believe you grabbed the one woman whose father was close by,” Jesse said between laughing fits, remembering now the similarities between the two. He must have been her father.

 

“Just my luck I guess.” Genji was still grinning at him.

 

“I had no idea you were a troublemaker like that,” he returned that grin, and before he managed to start walking further, Genji stuck out his leg and he faceplanted onto the carpeted floor. “Oh you little!”

 

Genji giggled and shrieked as he started running from him on wobbly legs, Jesse chasing after him. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe he wasn’t even trying to get away from him, but Jesse has soon caught up with him, grabbing his sides to make him stop, tickling him into submission.

 

“That’s it you’re going up here where you can’t be any trouble,” he said, kneeling and pushing his shoulder against Genji’s hip, lifting him in one smooth motion.

 

“Whoa,” Genji brought out as he fell over his shoulder, completely at Jesse’s mercy.

 

There was a pause. And then Jesse felt two small hands lightly patting his butt.

 

“Oh my lord,” Jesse giggled, and started making his way back to their room. “You’re twelve years old, aren’t you?”

 

“What?,” Genji replied, totally innocent. The hands were still there. “I am merely enjoying the view.”

 

He was still giggling, and Jesse found that he really liked that cute sound. But he also figured he could return the favour, slid his hand further up to hold Genji in place by his butt. It felt as nice as it looked, Jesse thought.

 

“Oi,” Genji protested. “That’s a royal ass you’re touching there!”

 

Jesse slapped his but lightly, grinning, now making his way into the elevator.

 

“You’ve been a naughty little prince, you’ll stay up here until you apologise.”

“Humph,” was all Genji said, and it took another couple of floors until he actually did apologise, hoping to be let down, probably.

 

Jesse turned his head, and pressed a soft kiss to that pretty butt.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Genji didn’t say anything to that, and didn’t protest when Jesse carried him like that until they reached their room. He fumbled a little bit with the card lock, but managed it eventually. Finally inside, he set Genji down gently, felt his knees give out a little, and picked him up once more. Bridal style this time, it was more comfortable, and he could carefully set him down on the bed. Genji’s eyes were falling closed, he had obvious trouble keeping them open and Jesse figure that’s why he had been so quiet.

 

As he pulled away, a small hand came to rest on his shoulder, unable to hold him back with how sleepy Genji was, but Jesse stopped nonetheless.

 

“You’re very handsome,” Genji mumbled and Jesse had to smile.

 

Was he… flirting with him? He was already half asleep. Jesse reached to ruffle his hair helped him out of his jacket and was half expecting another line but when he set Genji down again, he was definitely asleep. He just made sure to take off his shoes, then did so with his own, and got rid of his shirt and jeans. When he turned back to fall onto the bed, those 13 pillows Genji had been hoarding, had somehow made it to his side.

 

“What in the-,” Jesse mumbled to himself. How had that happened?

 

He shrugged, just slipped under the covers, and turned to watch Genji clutching a few pillows. He didn’t need them, and he was ready to pass out himself too. For a while he just lay there, watching the prince sleep, watching a little frown appear on his forehead briefly. He couldn’t say why, but his hand reached out, resting on Genji’s wrist, just a gentle touch. In the darkness he couldn’t see much now, but his eyes adjusted, and he was struck by how beautiful he was.

 

Graceful, beautiful. Those were the last thoughts Jesse had before he too fell asleep.

 


	4. Bienvenido a España

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aboard the ship, Jesse and Genji have a heart to heart. But things won't stay this peaceful forever.

A slight thump in his temple greeted Jesse when he woke up, eyes remaining closed as he investigated just how bad his hangover was. Considering the amount of alcohol they had consumed the night before, it could have been much worse than just the slight headache that put pressure on his head. He didn’t feel sick to his stomach at least, just a little sleepy still. But around him soft blankets warmed him, and the arm he had been sleeping on wasn’t asleep, wasn’t being pricked with those imaginary needles.

 

Jesse yawned, and slowly blinked his eyes open, rubbed them with his free hand to clear his vision. Right in front of him, mere inches away, was Genji. They seemed to have moved closer during the night, and Jesse remembered holding his wrist. From the one window in their room, the new light of day shone through, directly onto Genji’s hair. He was grateful then, that Genji was still sleeping, that no one was demanding words of him because at that moment he wasn’t sure he could gather any.

 

Genji looked almost angelic like this, even though Jesse knew full well what a troublemaker he could be. But for a while he was stunned. Stunned by his natural beauty, and now Jesse was one hundred percent sure he liked him better without any make up on. Genji didn’t need it, he decided. His features were graceful, royal without anything amplifying that. His skin, Jesse knew, was soft and warm, he had felt it while they had danced together, and something in him wanted to reach out and touch, caress his belly and that cheek… So close to those lovely lips, full, beautiful, lips he had tasted before, knowing how intoxicating they could be.

 

Sleeping like this he looked innocent, sleeping like this he looked small and vulnerable. Beautiful simply didn’t seem to be enough anymore.

 

Thank god Genji couldn’t hear any of this, he would never hear the end of it. Jesse suspected he had wanted more from their… relationship, if it could be called that. And while he thought Genji was very attractive, it would make things more complicated, might make him more attached to Jesse and he did not need that for the plans he had after leaving the ship.

 

Genji stirred in his sleep, and Jesse flinched back, worried that somehow he would be able to know what he had been thinking, how he had been watching him. But Genji just frowned, slowly woke up, and before Jesse had the chance to say anything, darted off the bed, pillows falling off it in his wake, and ran to the bathroom. Jesse sat up, confused, and listened to Genji retching out the contents of his stomach, yesterday’s alcohol had evidently taken more of a toll on him than on Jesse.

 

He smiled, knowing how bad he would feel now, but also how proud Genji could be. So he did not follow him into the bathroom, and instead made his way to the buffet where he gathered water and some simple food that would soothe Genji’s stomach. He was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to be taking this stuff back to his room, but he wasn’t a Blackwatch agent for nothing! Utilising a ‘misplaced’ tote bag he just his considerable skill in stealth to sneak his way out of the buffet hall with a bag full of goodness. Not that anyone was really watching him. Still, if Genji would have been able to see, he was sure he would be impressed.

 

When he returned Genji was curled up on the bed, his back to the entrance, clutching a few pillows. Jesse stayed silent, made his way around the bed to sit on the other side.

 

“Oh darlin’,” he said quietly, not wanting to hurt Genji who surely had a headache like he did. “You’re darn pale, here, I brought you some food.”

 

“Don’t wanna eat,” Genji mumbled, curling into an even smaller ball.

 

Jesse reached out, couldn’t help himself, and brushed a streak of hair out of Genji’s face, then pressed his hand to his forehead to see if he had a fever. No, just damn hungover and miserable. Genji whined when he pulled his hand away, and pouted up at him.

 

“Aw, kitten, it’ll be better in a while. Eating this will help.” But Genji still wasn’t willing, pressed his lips together when he tried to feed him a piece of plain bread. “At least drink somethin’, will you?”

 

He helped Genji sit up, saw him wince at the motion and half fed him the bottle of water. Genji didn’t want much, just curled up again and pulled the blanket over himself.

 

“Not used to hangovers, hm?”

 

Genji shrugged.

 

“It’s fine,” he said quietly. “Just… Jesse, why did you need to run away? I know I had my reasons.”

 

“Bein’ a fugitive ain’t enough for you?,” he asked, settling in at the head of the bed. Genji stayed where he was, only slightly shifted so he could look up at him.

 

“I get the feeling there’s more.”

 

“Speakin’ of which… you didn’t have much trouble running away with a fugitive. Why?”

 

Genji shrugged.

 

“You didn’t seem like an axe murderer,” he said.

 

“And what does an axe murderer look like to a prince?,” Jesse asked, smiling.

 

“I don’t know… Probably wears a jeans overall. And is dirty. Has an axe. That kind of stuff.”

 

Jesse had to chuckle at that.

 

“True, the axe was missing indeed.”

 

He paused, wondering what he could tell Jesse. Not the truth, that much was clear. He didn’t know that much about the Shimada clan and their relationship with Overwatch, only that it wasn’t good. Another reason to not give in to Genji’s flirting. Things would quickly get very, very complicated. And nasty. Neither of them needed that. For the annoying and spoiled prince Genji could be, Jesse didn’t actually want to hurt him.

 

“I gotta get back to… my family,” he finished. It was a half truth, he did think of them that way.

 

“Your family?,” Genji asked softly, looking up at him.

 

“Yeah well, adoptive family I guess,” he shrugged. “They’re just… the only people I’ve ever felt at home with. Especially my.... Father.”

 

Oh god, if Gabe heard him talk that way he would never hear the end of it. He would call him ‘son’ jokingly, tell him to eat his dinner and go to his room, stuff like that. It would never stop, Jesse, knew, but he still couldn’t help but smile. He actually liked when that side of Gabe came through, sometimes he could be as mischievous as the best of them. It felt especially weird to Jesse to call him that though, when he was ridiculously attracted to the man. He would never act on it of course, Gabe was his superior and that could only bring trouble. But he had seen the man shirtless, and he couldn’t deny the view.

 

“You’re close?,” Genji asked, inching closer until his head was pressing to Jesse’s thigh.

 

Maybe he wanted to lie in his lap, but Jesse wasn’t sure if he should encourage that kind of intimacy. Genji was just needy and hungover right now, it would pass.

 

“Yeah, I think so,” he said. “I guess you could call him ‘tough love’.”

 

He chuckled to himself.

 

“He wouldn’t call it that, probably wouldn’t even call it love but I think he cares… a lot. He just has different ways of showing it.” He paused for a moment, fumbling with his shirt. “He… Respects me. He’s rough sometimes but he knows what I am capable of and he doesn’t expect less of me, if that makes sense. He treats me like a man, like… an equal, and that kind of makes me feel confident. In a way.”

 

“That sounds… really nice actually,” Genji said softly. “And they’re in Switzerland?”

 

Jesse nodded, hoping there wouldn’t be other questions. How would he explain that they got separated and Gabe just left? That’s not something a father would do.

 

Genji didn’t look at him when he sat up, holding his head for a moment but then reached for the bottle of water to drink some more. He still didn’t touch the food.

 

“Just have to get there,” Jesse mumbled.

 

“Hm…” Oh no, that look on Genji’s face wasn’t good. Curiosity. “What did you do then? They had to call you a fugitive for something.”

 

“I just… Broke into a house, nothing violent,” he said, trying not to blush. He wasn’t the best liar, something Gabe had always scolded him for.

 

“And they started a manhunt because of a burglar?,” Genji asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Guess the house belonged to someone more important than I thought.”

 

Genji looked at him for a moment, and Jesse tried not to squirm too much under his gaze. But then Genji shrugged, and went back to fumbling with his bottle. That excuse had been good enough for him it seemed.

 

“So… prince,” Jesse said, no malice in the word but teasing slightly nonetheless. “Why is it that you ran away? Figure life in a palace must be pretty grand.”

 

Jesse watched as Genji almost folded in on himself, still cross legged on the bed, looking down. For a brief moment he met his eyes, and there was hurt there, pain.

 

“Do you know what my family does?,” he asked.

 

“I have an inkling.”

 

It wasn’t exactly a secret, what the clan connected to the royal family did. They were dangerous, and people were best to stay on their good side. He hadn’t expected Genji to be affected by that at all, he was a spoiled prince, wasn’t he?

 

“I never wanted to be a part of that,” Genji continued, looking down. “But I didn’t have much of a choice.”

 

Jesse had no idea what to say to that, the mere thought of him… of this graceful, gentle creature hurting anyone was hard for him to grasp. So he stayed silent.

 

“The moment I was old enough to understand what was going on I… I never wanted that, ever. So to everyone, everyone except maybe my brother, I’m a disappointment,” his voice was quiet, just slightly above a whisper, but Jesse didn’t dare interrupt. He must have never talked about this with anyone. “He was all I had… have. Who I could always rely on but no matter what I do they’re… they’re expecting me to be his right hand, to do whatever it takes. Do you understand what that means?”

 

When Genji looked at him then, his eyes were glistening with unspilled tears, and something in Jesse’s chest constricted.

 

“Do prince-ly stuff, I imagine,” Jesse shrugged. Whatever the clan did, Genji was still a prince, rolling in wealth and comfort. He had always needed to fight for everything he had, while Genji had everything laid out in front of him. It couldn’t compare.

 

“Prince-ly stuff, really?,” Genji echoed. “I thought-”

 

He broke off then, standing up from the bed and pacing away from it, his tears held back by anger. Jesse just watched him, crossing his arms.

 

“Do you want to know what prince-ly stuff is?,” Genji asked him, though Jesse suspected he didn’t need an answer.

 

“Do tell me what it was like to sleep on gold.”

 

“Being a prince means never being allowed to go outside, to make friends, only ever to wonder what it must be like to laugh with someone, to play in the dirt, or have a sleepover, or do complete nonsense to your heart’s content,” slowly but surely Genji’s voice was getting louder, as he gestured while he was still on the bed, arms crossed.

 

“Being a prince means to have choices taken away from you,” he continued, all but yelling at him. “Day in day out, nothing I do is my choice. It means having no freedom.”

 

Jesse was getting increasingly more uncomfortable, but locked in one room there was hardly anything to do but listen.

 

“It means learning from age five how to hurt,” that part, he did not yell, instead his voice betrayed hurt and desperation. “Knowing how to kill before knowing how to love. Having the expectation hanging over your head of using those skill against anyone who might stand against us. It means having blood on your ha- hands-”

 

That’s when the first tear spilled, rolling over Genji’s cheek who was now starting to shake, and that’s when Jesse stood on autopilot, rushing to him to engulf him in a tight embrace. Oh he had been damn wrong about Genji, spoiled prince or not, he knew the weight of a taken life on his soul, and that’s something he didn’t wish on anyone. Especially not Genji, who he suddenly realised he felt protective of.

 

His small body was shaking against him, tears flowing freely and wetting his bare chest. Christ he was really bad at this, all he could do was rub his back and hold him. He knew that wasn’t enough.

He cleared his throat.

 

“There, there…,” he said, patting his back.

 

Genji stiffened, whimpered against him, then muffled, very softly, shaky, he heard his voice.

 

“You really suck at this comforting thing.”

 

“Yeah,” he chuckled, tightening his embrace once more. “But I reckon my hugs ain’t half bad.”

 

Genji didn’t say anything to that, but he stayed where he was. Then Jesse leaned down, not thinking, and pressed a gentle, a lingering kiss to the top of his head. That green hair smelled so nice, though he was unable to pinpoint what it was, and he found himself staying like that for just a few heartbeats more.

 

He couldn’t say things would be alright, who was he to promise something like this. But for now, he could hold him, and give him the comfort that he needed, that perhaps, no one had given him before. With the way Genji clung to him, Jesse suspected that was the case.

 

Jesse managed to maneuver them back to the bed, where they lay for a while, for as long as Genji needed to calm down a little. He didn’t know him at all, Jesse realised. Not for a second would he have thought him capable of taking a life. His entire view of him had shifted, and he wasn’t sure what that meant. Good or bad, they were stuck together for a while. Eventually Genji disappeared in the bathroom for a while, and Jesse heard the sounds of water, another bath being drawn, and he thought it best to just leave him in there to relax as much as he could.

 

Wrapped in bathrobes once more - and utilising the laundry service this time - they ended up on the couch, browsing through different channels to waste the day away. Jesse had ordered room service, but Genji still felt too sick to eat anything, and neither did he feel like going out. He could understand that, and there were worse things than lounging around all day doing nothing.

 

“Wait, hold up, switch back,” Genji said, by now the sun was starting to set, and they had found a comfortable way to sit together, the prince’s head resting on his shoulder. “I like this movie.”

 

“This? Looks old,” Jesse said, switching back to the channel Genji indicated.

 

But a cute little smile curled on his lips.

 

“It is old,” he said softly, already engrossed in it. “‘Singin in the rain’.”

 

“Sounds weird.”

 

“Oh shush you animal, just watch.”

 

Jesse grinned as he felt Genji’s finger tap the rhythm of the current song on his arm, while he wasn’t a big fan of the song or the movie, it at least made him feel a bit better. Everyone had their comfort movie. His own was… probably a bit cliché if one were to look at the outfits he preferred. It was somewhat of a guilty pleasure for him, to watch westerns both old and new. His favourite didn’t have a very distinct story, a lone cowboy rescuing the young gentleman in distress from the clutches of an evil omnic. Jesse could never decide which part he wanted to be, the hero, or the one being rescued. Both appealed to him, and as his mind wandered he imagine Gabe carrying him away like the hero did in the movie, then saw himself protecting Genji from the evil omnic’s goons.

 

“Jesse, Jesse,” Genji’s voice drew him from his daydream. “Can you give me that bottle?”

 

“Hm, oh yeah sure.”

 

He leaned to reach for it, ignoring the slight heat that crept into his cheeks. The movie was ending, but Genji didn’t move from his side. Well, he could give him this bit of support, he could imagine how draining the hangover and the confession must have been. While he recovered a little, the day passed and the realisation settled in that soon they would be in Spain, and their adventure would continue. At least that’s what Genji seemed to think of it, when he softly wondered as they lay in bed what their next step would be. He was so excited he didn’t seem to be able to sleep much, and a small hand on Jesse’s shoulder was what woke him up while it was still dark outside.

 

“Hmm, darlin’ why you gotta do that?,” Jesse mumbled, still half asleep.

 

“I want to watch the sunrise, come with me,” Genji said eagerly, tugging on his hand.

 

Jesse was still half asleep when he reached for his clothes and he was pretty sure Genji helped him get into his shirt. Only when the cold, almost freezing air hit his face did he realise where he was, outside the ship, on the top deck. No one was here yet, of course not, when it was so early in the morning. But Genji dragged him on, towards the front of the ship where the first sliver of the new sun was starting to welcome them.

 

“Oh crap,” Jesse cursed, when a breeze hit him and his hat almost flew over the railing.

 

But quick as a cat Genji jumped forward, foot on the railing, leaning over it to catch it. He grinned back at Jesse, holding the hat to his chest as he stayed where he was, leaning forward and closing his eyes to take in the fresh breeze. Jesse chuckled and went to his side, about the same height without climbing on the metal bar, just resting against the top of it, taking in a deep breath.

 

He wasn’t a poet, far from it, and he would leave it to others to describe the impact the sunrise had on both of them. He contented himself with watching, slowly feeling how the warmth of the sun’s rays hit his face, warmed it up all the while the breeze played with his hair, let it blow around his face. Every now and then, he glanced over at Genji, who was finally smiling again. A part of him wanted to reach out, wrap an arm around those narrow shoulders and tug him close, and another part knew the romantic implications of such a gesture.

 

Now, he understood Genji more, his reasons behind running away, definitely. In different circumstances he thought they could have made fast friends, and had Jesse met him in a nightclub he was sure they might have ended up in bed together. Right now however, that was still a bad idea. Home was what Jesse had to focus on, and it came closer with every second the ship moved towards the coast in the distance.

 

It wouldn’t be long now.

Together, in silence they watched their destination get closer and closer. Genji inched towards him a bit, but Jesse pretended not to notice, instead focused on Spain right there in front of them. Because if he let his thoughts trail for just a bit, he knew where they would land. Dangerous territory. He needed to find someone to get laid without any consequences. Someone who wasn’t a damn prince.

 

It took them a while before they managed to push off the railing and walk away from the sunrise. By the time they did, the docks were already close. They didn’t have to pack anything, so they were in no rush.

 

“Could I get my hat back now?,” Jesse asked, regretting it immediately when he saw the cat-like grin on Genji.

 

“Hmm, what will I get if I give it to you?,” he asked right back, taking a step away from Jesse and clutching his hat close.

 

“How about you won’t get a smack on the head?”

 

Genji pouted at him.

 

“That’s not a good deal. I want something else, like a-”

 

Jesse broke him off by starting to run towards him, and Genji half shrieked, half giggled as he ran away from him. But there was barely any distance between them and Jesse had soon caught up, grabbed his little prince to lift him by the waist and snatched his hat back.

 

“You’re gonna go up on the shoulder again if you’re going to be naughty-”

 

“Jesse,” Genji interrupted.

 

“No, no, you’re not a prince here you’re going to listen-”

 

“Jesse!,” Genji said again, his voice more urgent, almost filled with panic. “They’re here! They found us.”

 

Genji had been facing towards the docks, and now Jesse ran that way too - the prince still in his arms. And there they were, the local police and the royal guards Jesse had seen back in Havana. They could not catch a break. He pushed them both away from the railing, hopefully no one had seen them yet. Once more he really wished Genji didn’t have green hair.

 

He looked out over the other side, but the water was far too far down. If they jumped from here, they’d break all their bones and he didn’t much care for that. Except…

 

“There’s another deck lower down. Come on.”

 

Jesse grabbed Genji’s hand and dashed back inside. They had to hurry, he was sure that as soon as they could, guards would be sent inside to look for them. He wanted to avoid any conflict because he wasn’t sure even Overwatch could just make him punching a royal guard ‘go away’.

 

“What are you planning?,” Genji asked fearfully. “Lower deck? Jesse!”

 

A flash of black suit, right down the hallway. Jesse quickly pulled Genji down another hallway, trying desperately to remember the ship’s layout to figure out another way down.

 

“Jesse!,” Genji called again.

 

“Just… trust me,” Jesse replied, briefly glancing back at him.

 

He felt Genji speed up as well, quiet now except for his panting, and there it was, the stairs leading down. He prayed that this would work, that they would be alright. He had done more dangerous things than this but Genji…

 

The wind almost let his hat fly off the railing again, but this time he grabbed it in time. This still seemed pretty high up, but they would be alright if they were just careful. Jesse knew from experience that it seemed further up than it actually was.

 

“So, we’re gonna have to jump,” he told Genji, and saw him go pale.

 

“Jump? This? Are you crazy?”

 

“Maybe, but that’s beside the point,” Jesse said, trying to give him a reassuring smile. “It’ll be fine if you make sure to tense your body and hit the water with your feet first. I promise.”

 

“I- I-” Genji glanced over the railing, stepping back immediately. “I can’t-”

 

“Listen, Genji, it’s either jump or go back to where you were before. I’m sure those guards won’t hurt you but they will stop me and I can’t let that happen. I promise you’ll be safe, you just have to trust me.”

 

Genji glanced at his outstretched hand, back to the water, back to his hand again. He swallowed, took it, and nodded.

 

“It’s not as far as you think,” Jesse reassured him. “Come on.”

 

Both of them climbed over the railing, holding onto it as they stood on the other side. The docks were behind them all the way across, and Jesse hoped this way no one would notice them - or at least think them crazy kids doing this for the thrill of it and leave them to it.

 

He had to take a deep breath himself, pretend like this wasn’t getting to him either so he could give Genji the courage to follow him.

 

“Alright, here I go.”

 

“Jesse wait-”

 

But he was already jumping, holding onto his hat as he felt the rush of air past him. For a moment he felt weightless, then the water was rushing towards him, and with a splash he was under, holding his hat and his breath on instinct. The impact hadn’t been too bad, and he swam up quickly to break the surface. Genji was still up there, looking down at him.

 

“Come on, your highness, the water is lovely!,” he shouted up to him.

 

It really wasn’t. It was cold and kind of filthy here in the harbour, but Genji didn’t need to know that yet. He watched as the prince looked back, and down again, debating on whether to jump or not. Jesse muttered to himself, little words of encouragement towards Genji that he couldn’t hear. For a moment he thought he wouldn’t manage to do it, but then he pushed himself off the railing and was falling, falling, and with a big splash landed right next to him, almost too close.

 

He waited for Genji to break the surface again, he was still so, so pale, but now there was a wide grin on his face.

 

“I did it!,” he shouted, swimming towards him.

 

“You sure did.” Jesse couldn’t help but return his smile, and without thinking pulled Genji close and kissed his forehead. “Proud of you, little prince. Now come on.”

Genji seemed stunned for a moment, but was still grinning when they made their way along the ship, trying to stay out of sight. It was quite far to even reach the end of it, and Genji became visibly exhausted to swim so far. So he kept encouraging him with kind words, that it wouldn’t be too long now, that he was doing so well. Until they found a way to climb up, even Jesse’s arms shaking with the effort after such a swim.

 

“Jesse I-”

 

“Shh, I got you.” He helped Genji up the rest of the way, pulling him into a side alley the moment they were on solid ground.

 

Peeking out, he looked towards the ship. Guards were standing in front of the ramp leading down, only a few, meaning the others were still on the ship. This was their time to run.

 

Jesse had no idea where they were, and cursed himself for not thinking to do research on the damn city they were now in. His instinct was to get away from the highly populated areas, to find something more rural and quiet perhaps, to lay low for a while. These goons would surely search the city for a while, and it was either run now or hide. But he now realised that they had the means to get out now - he had a damn prince with him for crying out loud.

 

“Look, there’s an ATM over there,” Jesse stopped them, both cold and wet from their jump. Genji was slightly shaking and he thought they would soon need to get other clothes. “Take whatever you can get out, then we should start using only cash.”

 

“Yes, that makes sense,” Genji nodded, and reached for his wallet. “Oh no.”

 

“Please tell me that doesn’t mean what I think it means.”

 

“It’s… it’s gone,” he said, confirming what Jesse had dreaded. “I… I must have lost it when we jumped. What do we do?”

 

Jesse thought for a moment, put one hand on Genji’s shoulder to squeeze it softly.

 

“Genji. You can still go back. From here on it’s not going to be luxury liners and soft beds.”

 

Genji’s expression changed then, from scared to determined, and he righted himself. Maybe an inch taller though, still pale and shaking a little, he still managed to impress him.

 

“I’m not going back. Just tell me what to do.”

 

“Alright.” He gave him a smile, feeling oddly proud of him. “We already seem to be away from the main streets, we need to get further away. Where they wouldn’t expect you to be. Follow me.”

 

As if on cue a black car with embassy plates showed up close to them, and Jesse pulled them along the street, dodging into the nearest alley. Maybe he didn’t know where they were, but he had been in this situation more than once, he could figure out where to go. He didn’t stop, not when Genji started panting behind him, there was no time to stop. He simply followed this intuition and it paid off. High rise buildings made way to smaller houses, and soon he found himself in the poorer area of the city, which was perfect for them.

 

Small, colourful houses built along winding alleys and makeshift roads, a messy look to outsiders maybe but this was a place where Jesse felt at home. He could quickly make sense of where the main road was, where paths combined, where people had the most access to bars and supermarkets and the like. The two of them passed a barber, a tan woman sat outside, getting her hair cut by a friendly looking blonde, and finally he let himself slow down.

 

“I need a break,” Genji huffed, still so pale. He would need to get some food into the boy soon, but neither of them had any cash right now.

 

“Yeah, catch your breath, we can figure something out.”

 

Looking around the dirt road he was at least sure they blended in perfectly. Everything was colourful here, it was loud and full of life. Cars barely passed along this road, most rode on old fashioned bikes or small mopeds. He even watched as a man led a herd of sheep down the road.

 

“Why are you wet?”

 

Jesse’s gaze was drawn down to a young boy, maybe about ten years old, watching the two of them with wide eyes. Only now did he notice that Genji was clinging to the back of his shirt, and the two of them probably made a strange couple. Jesse could probably pass as a local, but Genji with his obviously foreign features and green hair was quite striking to look at.

 

“Why hello there, little one,” he replied in Spanish and flashed him a smile. “Just took an unexpected swim is all.”

 

Genji glanced at him, seemingly unable to understand. A little bit of red was in his cheeks now though, perhaps he was finally catching his breath and getting back to normal.

 

“You don’t look too happy,” the boy said, and Jesse had to grin at how cute and unafraid he was talking to two strangers. Dangerous too, but the two of them weren’t bad people.

 

“Well we’re in a spot of trouble. What’s your name?,” Jesse asked.

 

“Samuel,” he said. “What kind of trouble?”

 

His gaze flitted to Jesse’s holster - the revolver had made it with him in one piece thankfully. He casually brushed his shirt over it to hide it.

 

“After that swim some bad people took all of our stuff. And then we lost our family,” he knelt down to be on one eye level with him. “And now we don’t really know where to stay.”

 

“Oh no that’s bad!” There seemed to be genuine concern in his eyes. What a good kid, Jesse thought. He felt bad lying to him, but the truth would probably overwhelm his poor little heart.

 

“I’m Jesse by the way, and that’s Genji,” he gestured to his companion. “He doesn’t understand so can you be nice to him?”

 

“Sure I can!,” he beamed up at Genji and gave him a little wave, and the prince hesitantly waved back. “Come you can come with me to gram’ma.”

 

He walked up to Genji and took his hand, dragging him with him down the road. Genji looked back at him confused, so Jesse relayed what had just happened.

 

“So we’re just going to follow a kid?,” he asked.

 

“You have any better ideas?”

 

“Hm.”

 

They were led through a maze of back alleys and while Jesse tried his best to keep a mental map of the place he was soon lost. The noise of the main road was more quiet here, and Samuel led them to a cozy but cluttered looking house, painted green with a pale red roof, bleached from the sun. There was a small back yard, surrounded by handmade wooden fence, and through a small gate the kid led them to an older woman, her hair white, wrapped in a shawl that seemed far too warm for this weather. Her face was lined with old age, but she had a kind look about her and Samuel quickly jumped into her lap.

 

“Hm, Samuel, who did you bring, some strays?,” she asked, smirking at them.

 

“Bad people took their stuff gram’ma”, Samuel told her excitedly. “I thought you can help.”

 

Jesse stepped forward, gave this woman his most gorgeous smile and held out his hand. When she took it, he pulled it close to brush a kiss to its knuckles.

“Pleased to meet you ma’am,” he said in Spanish. Her accent was different, but thankfully he didn’t have a problem understanding her. “My name is Jesse, and this is Genji, sorry to intrude.”

 

“Isabella,” she introduced herself. “That’s Mrs. Hernandez to you.”

 

Jesse smiled. He liked her already.

 

“He looks confused,” she said, pointing to Genji who was once more clinging to Jesse. He could imagine how disorienting this must be. “I assume he does not speak Spanish.”

 

“No, but I’m sure he’s willing to learn.” He turned to Genji to speak to him in English. “That’s Mrs. Hernandez. Say ‘buenas noches’.”

 

“That much I can understand,” Genji rolled his eyes at him, but seemed much friendlier to Mrs. Hernandez as he repeated the phrase.

 

“Sit,” she told them, and Jesse guided Genji to the two chairs that were in the garden as well, metallic frames with worn out cushions. “What happened?”

 

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. He didn’t like lying, especially not to people like this. Kind people, people who don’t have a lot and yet are willing to listen to complete strangers. Jesse knew these kinds of people were the kindest, and the most willing to share what little they had. But whatever story Jesse would present, he would not take advantage of this woman. He fully intended to earn his keep, if it led to that.

 

“Alright, I’ll tell you the truth,” Jesse sighed, spinning their story around in his head so it would fit. “Genji’s folks, they’re not too kind. He’s been trying to get away but it wasn’t easy. When he said they would have a vacation here I promised I would get him away from them safely. The plan was to get to my folks in Switzerland, but we didn’t make it that far. Was kinda stupid to go swimmin’ like that I suppose, just wanted him to have a bit of fun. They might come looking for him, they’re rich folk too, influential. But Genji’s a good guy and I couldn’t stand him being treated that way. Wasn’t right.”

 

Mrs. Hernandez was clearly sizing them both up, her gaze was piercing, as if she could see right through the twist he put on their story and pick out the truthful bits. For a while that’s all she was doing, and Genji was fumbling with the hem of his jacket nervously.

 

Samuel, meanwhile, was busy counting his toes.

 

“Alright,” she finally said, and Jesse let out a small sigh. “I’m not letting a boy back to abusive parents. Look at him, he’s just skin and bones.”

 

Jesse smiled at her, noticed Genji’s confused look and summed up what he just said to her. Then the prince looked at her hopefully.

 

“Is she going to help us?,” he asked in English.

 

“You can stay in my boy’s old room,” she said, slowly getting up and tugging Samuel behind her. “I expect we can figure something out, there’s always someone that needs help round here, and always someone willing to share.”

 

She led them into her small home, through the back door into a cramped kitchen, a dark wooden table in the middle. It smelled of freshly baked bread and Jesse could almost instantly feel at home. Through an equally cramped living room with colourful furniture she showed them a ladder that led up to the attic.

 

“Might be a bit dusty now, my boy has been away for a while. But there’s clothes up there…,” she trailed off and looked at Genji, muttered something Jesse didn’t understand and went off through a door.

 

Into her room, presumably, and after a bit of rummaging she came out with a few clothes Jesse would not have expected her to have.

 

“Back in the day I was quite fashionable,” she said, winking at Jesse, and handing Genji the clothes. “Those should fit the skinny little thing.”

 

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Jesse said, feeling like he should bow to her, or hug her, or both. “We will repay your kindness, we will.”

 

“Of course you will! I won’t let some bums into my home.” She winked at him then, and yes, Jesse definitely like that woman. “Now, right now there’s only cold water, but you can freshen up and go to sleep, we will figure things out in the morning.”

 

Jesse thanked her again and again while the two of them took turns taking a shower and sliding into their new clothes. He found that Mrs. Hernandez’ son’s clothes fit him perfectly, and he found a black button up shirt and red, cloth pants that looked decent on him, while Genji was well served with her clothes from when she was younger. The black and white striped pants looked good on Genji, fit him nicely, and the white blouse he was wearing was loose and see through, light and perfect for this weather. There were other clothes among those, enough for them to have a few outfits to chose from.

 

It got late then, and Mrs. Hernandez urged them to go to bed. The next morning would come soon enough. Up in the attic was a large mattress that they had to share, but it was good enough for Jesse. Genji was most likely used to something else. He could tell the prince was awake for a while longer, his breath still uneven, back turned to Jesse.

 

“Hey Jesse,” he said softly, when the moon was high and a slight breeze came through the attic window.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you for not leaving me behind.”

 

Jesse turned to look at his back, had to smile.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 


	5. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time spent in Mrs. Hernandez' care lets Jesse see different sides of the prince, but when it is time to move on, things get complicated.

Jesse soon found out that Mrs. Hernandez’ form of affection could only be called tough love. Early the next morning they were woken up by loud knocking on the attic door, which startled them both before they realised the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted up to them. Their breakfast was simple but filling, with Mrs. Hernandez urging Genji to eat more than he was doing, having only little success with the language barrier between them. Jesse tried to translate as much he could, but it seemed the two of them were about equally stubborn. Genji was too obsessed with his figure to eat the entire plate of scrambled eggs, but Jesse didn’t complain about having some extra.

 

They were immediately shown through the village, pushed through small alleys saying hello to everyone they met along the way. Mrs. Hernandez seemed to know them all, and everything about them. It didn’t take long for them to have a few jobs lined up, simple work that didn’t pay that much but it would be enough to start saving a little. He would have to be prepared for hard work, but Jesse did not mind. In fact it felt good to build and repair things with his hands, instead of taking a life. His revolver was still always by his side, he knew better than to be out unarmed. While they had found respite for a while perhaps, he had to be prepared for anything.

 

Frankly, Jesse had expected Genji to complain a lot, to whine about their situation and refuse to do manual labour. But it was the opposite in fact. Genji was eager to learn, maybe he too needed to be lost for a while, focusing on a task at hand instead of their situation - his situation. Jesse often thought of his confession, of admitting to having killed, thought of the small shaking thing he had held in his arms. When Genji smiled and the sun warmed his face, he couldn’t believe he had ever done such a thing, but there were moments, when Genji thought no one was looking, where that smile faded, and Jesse understood.

 

Those moments were few and far between though, and the two of them slowly started to make this place their home, although a temporary one. Genji would often help Mrs. Hernandez with dinner, since Jesse was judged too incompetent when it came to food. She would gossip to Genji about this, and the tried his hardest to understand, but it wasn’t easy learning a new language from scratch, without having a proper teacher.

 

About two weeks had passed when Jesse was in his usual spot at the kitchen table, going through the grocery list to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. Muttering to himself in Spanish, he repeated what he had written down and what they might still need. Mrs. Hernandez didn’t really need anyone to carry the groceries for her, but she seemed to enjoy ordering them around a bit, and Jesse was happy to help. He didn’t get to do this domestic stuff often, and with Genji at the kitchen counter cutting vegetables, it almost felt like a normal home.

 

“Ah, kuso!”

 

The knife clattered to the floor, and Jesse stood to see what had happened. Genji was clutching his left hand. When he turned, Jesse saw the cut on his finger, the crimson blood running down his hand. He quickly grabbed a towel to press it to the cut, holding it there.

 

“Careful, darlin’,” he said, smiling down at him. “You still need that hand.”

 

“Well I didn’t do it on purpose!”

 

Genji was flushing a little, refusing to look at him.

 

“What was that you were sayin’ anyway?,” Jesse asked.

 

“Oh er… ‘shit’,” he admitted. “Just slipped out in Japanese is all.”

 

“No worries, darlin’.” He pulled the towel away to see how deep the cut was. “Ah it’s not bad, you’ll be right as rain in a few days.”

 

He still went to grab a band aid from the drawer, and gently wrapped it around Genji’s finger.

 

“Say, what got you all grumpy? You’ve been all frowny face all mornin’.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Genji said, returning to his carrots, this time cutting more slowly.

 

“Come on,” Jesse sing songed, leaning onto the counter. “It ain’t helping bottling it all up.”

 

Genji sighed, put the knife down and turned to look at him.

 

“It’s a little… frustrating,” he said. “You being perfectly fluent in Spanish and smiling and talking with everyone while I can barely say hello. It makes me miss home a little, or just being able to communicate, I don’t know.”

 

“There’s plenty you can communicate without words you know,” Jesse replied, winking at him, and Genji rolled his eyes but that teased a small smile out of him anyway. “I understand what you mean though. I know it’s hard, I’ve been there. So how about… you just teach me some?”

 

“Shouldn’t we be practicing Spanish?,” Genji asked, crossing his arms and smirking at him.

 

“Aw, come on, we got plenty of time, don’t we?”

 

He hopped onto the counter then, immediately hitting his head on the low ceiling. Genji chuckled at him, and Jesse just slouched a little to avoid doing it a second time, ignoring the pain.

 

“So what do you want to know?,” Genji asked.

 

“Hmm, how about…,” he looked around, absentmindedly reached for an apple that was in a bowl on the counter next to him. Humming, he took a bite out of it, then held it out for Genji to see. “This?”

 

“Ringo,” he said, and Jesse repeated it.

 

“Hm, how about…,” Jesse hummed and thought for a moment. “’Beautiful’?”

 

When he glanced at Genji, he saw a slight blush creep into his cheeks, and he hoped that he wasn’t getting sick. That wouldn’t help them get to Switzerland any faster, although if it came to it, Jesse could probably carry him for a while, he was so skinny. Maybe he could get him to wear a few outfits that didn’t expose his belly. He didn’t even know how Genji managed that almost every day. It was a very cute belly, and Jesse found himself glancing at it more often than he wanted to.

 

“Er… ‘utsukushii’,” Genji said.

 

“Utsukushii,” Jesse repeated. “I hear Japan’s got lovely places and lovely women, suppose it’s good to know the important words.”

 

He winked at him when he said it, and Genji rolled his eyes at that before continuing to cut the carrots, a little forcefully.

 

“Your accent is terrible by the way,” Genji mumbled, and Jesse stuck out his tongue.

 

“Well, somethin’ easy then, how about ‘good’.”

 

“’Ii’,” Genji said.

 

“What just ‘ii’?”

 

“No you say it wrong it’s ‘ii’.”

 

“That’s exactly what I said!,” Jesse insisted, giving him a big grin.

 

“Un.” Genji giggled, shaking his head.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Oh, that’s just another way of saying yes,” he clarified.

 

“What, just ‘unnn’?” He tilted his head, knowing he had probably said it wrong again.

 

“No, if you say it like that it means ‘no’.”

 

“No, no, I said ‘yes’,” he insisted, standing up and leaning with his back against the counter. He gave Genji another wink, to which he earned another smile. He knew playing around could make him smile. “Sounds to me you need a refresher course.”

 

“In my mother tongue?,” Genji asked, shaking his head and laughing.

 

“Well if you can’t understand my perfectly pronounced Japanese…”

 

“You’re a dork,” he replied, going back to his carrots after wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes. Jesse liked him much better this way, laughing instead of being grumpy.

 

“But, to help you understand more, let’s practice, what do you say?”

 

“Yeah, sounds good,” he replied, turning to look at him and Jesse quickly grabbed his hands to still them.

 

“Maybe away from the knife, yes?”

 

“Oh, right.” He just shrugged, and put down the knife. “I was almost done anyway.”

 

“Alright, so how about that.” Jesse pointed at the carrots..

 

“Zanahoira.”

 

“Good. Let’s try more sentences than just words,” Jesse suggested, trying to think of what to do next with him.

 

Genji did try, that much was clear, and he was learning fast too, despite the circumstances. He didn’t seem to mind making mistakes, and neither was anyone else, as long as they could understand him, they would just gently correct him. If he wanted to be, Genji could be extremely charming. He proved that when he managed to flirt in a language that he barely had a grasp on, winking at the young cashier where they were getting groceries. It seemed they both had a way with words.

 

That afternoon on their way back, carrying two big bags of groceries, it started to pour. The last thing Jesse would have expected was that Genji took of his silken jacket, and motioned for him to stoop under it as he held it up, to try and protect them and their food from the rain. But here he was, making himself much smaller to fit under it. He still felt the rain on him, but at least their bags were more or less protected.

They started running when the rain became even heavier, drenching them both. Their feet splashed through puddles, bumped together as they ran, giggling when they finally found a roof to stop under. They had almost made it back.

 

“Let’s just wait here for a while,” Jesse said, panting, still under Genji’s jacket.

 

When he turned to face him he was close, his cheeks a little flushed from running, still panting. Sometimes it struck him again, how pretty Genji actually was. He must have been staring, as Genji’s blush deepened a little, and he pulled away his jacket to let it hang loosely by his side. But he didn’t widen the distance between them, instead he looked up at Jesse, biting on his lower lip.

 

Oh no was he-

 

“You know I’ve been thinking…,” Genji trailed off for a moment, fingers gently caressing Jesse’s bare chest. “How were you ever going to repay me for saving you, hm? Getting you out of trouble in Cuba… paying for the ticket to Spain. Feels like I earned some kind of reward, don’t you think?”

 

Yep, definitely flirting.

 

He was pressed to the wall of a building, and slid to the right to get out of Genji’s personal space, completely ignoring his very obvious advances. Yes, he did think about that kiss sometimes, of his soft lips and clever tongue, but that didn’t change what they were or the situation they were in. They were on opposite sides, in a way, and one of these days Jesse would have to ditch him.

 

“Ah you know, we’re already drippin’ wet so we might as well walk the rest of the way in this,” he said, completely ignoring the question and stepping out of the shelter of the buildings to start walking down the road to Mrs. Hernandez’ house.

 

A few moments later, he heard soft footsteps behind him, and Genji fell in line beside him. They were quiet after that.

 

Genji didn’t try to flirt with him again, or if he did, Jesse didn’t notice. The prince was usually very charming, and if he didn’t know better, some of it could be thought of as flirting, but Jesse was always very careful not to give into his advances… much. He did like the playful banter between them, a part of which was harmless flirting. Romantic inclinations aside, they got along really well, and Jesse had to admit he would kind of miss that once it was gone.

 

Or maybe not, he thought, that time when Genji tried to turn off the light with a clap of his hands and it had taken a very grumpy and annoyed Jesse to finally have the darkness they needed to fall asleep.

 

Aside from whatever their relationship was, or could be, Jesse tried to just concentrate on helping out as much as he could, which meant earning money that would get them closer to Switzerland. He supposed that if they made it there together, he could just have Overwatch hold Genji until his family was contacted and they could pick him up. He would be able to explain himself on why he was there, just the means to an end, that was all.

 

There was a few things he would miss here though. Mrs. Hernandez for one, who was strict but incredibly kind, as well as those evenings in her backyard, where the local kids would gather around him playing his guitar. In those moments he felt so peaceful, looking back at their smiling faces, chatting with them in between songs, letting them all have their turn of trying to play a note or two. He had been so happy finding the old guitar up in the attic, had spent far too long on tuning it again, but something had clicked in place when he had picked it up.

He wondered whether Gabe would allow him to have one. He could play for them at the base like he did for these kids, wondered whether they would all look at him with wonder too. If they would listen intently, whether Ana would rest her head on Reinhardt’s shoulder, or perhaps they would ignore him completely, just enjoy the music in the background as they talked softly over dinner.

 

He started to miss them all a lot, and Jesse was happy that Genji’s Spanish wasn’t good enough to understand the lyrics to his song. This wasn’t something he wanted to share with him, this was his own emotion that he finally let himself feel. He could finally admit to himself that these people were like family, and he was pretty sure that they wouldn’t betray him, not like the people in his past had done.

 

But right now there were small kids in front of him, applauding him and his song, Mrs. Hernandez in the back, smiling at him knowingly. And then, always nearby when he was playing, was Genji. Whether he was able to understand is lyrics or not, he always liked to listen, sometimes closed his eyes to do just that. Tonight though, he had been watching, and as their eyes met Jesse noticed a blush in his cheeks, noticed that he had been staring at him intently.

 

“Why the red face, darlin’?,” he asked, winking at him. “No need to be shy if you want to learn how to play. I’ll teach you.”

 

Genji huffed and quickly got up.

 

“I don’t-,” as he did, Genji almost stumbled and fell, but managed to catch himself in time. “Oh nevermind.”

 

Even more red than before, he brushed past Jesse, who shook his head at the prince.

 

“I’ll never understand the highness,” he muttered to himself, adjusting the strings on his guitar.

 

No, not his. He sighed when he put it down one last time, when he knew it was time for them to move on and leave everything here behind. It may have just been a few short weeks, but Jesse had really grown to like this place, and the kind people in it. Without them they would have never earned enough to get out of here, even when most people here didn’t have much to share. As much as he wanted to thank them all for it, wanted to say proper goodbyes especially to Mrs. Hernandez, he knew it wouldn’t be a good idea. Instead he woke Genji in the middle of the night, shushed him when he started to complain, and together they snuck out of the house.

 

“Shouldn’t we at least say goodbye to her?,” Genji asked softly as they stood in front of the house that had sheltered them.

 

“I left a note thanking her from both of us,” he replied, gently but firmly pressing a hand to Genji’s back to make him move. “It’s safer if they don’t know when or where we’re going. I don’t want them to get into trouble because of us.”

 

“Yeah… Yeah me neither,” Genji muttered, and fell in line beside him. “So… are we going to hitch a ride?”

 

“There’s a bus terminal nearby, we’ll get a ride there and then see how far we can get.”

 

“Isn’t that… a waste of money when we can just, you know, ride with strangers?”

 

Jesse pulled Genji into a side alley suddenly, to avoid the baker they’ve been helping fix his roof.

 

“I don’t got good experience with that sort of thing,” he replied after the coast was clear.

 

“It’s not that hard,” Genji winked at him, and took the lead once they had reached the main road out of the town. “Just trust me, okay?”

 

As Genji held out his thumb Jesse huffed and crossed his arms, he would see soon enough that it wasn’t as easy as it always seemed in the movies. Most people weren’t willing to stop for strangers and let them into an enclosed space where they could easily stab or rob them. He was willing to give Genji a few minutes to realise that, and then they’d move on.

 

“Ha.” Genji smirked at him when a run down red pick up truck stopped in front of him. In broken Spanish he talked to the young man rolling down his window for him. “We want to go… to… France.”

 

The man introduced himself as Juan, and promised he could take them a few towns east. It was progress.

 

“See? Told you,” Genji stuck his tongue out at Jesse before he got into the car, and Jesse huffed as he did the same.

 

Travelling with Genji like this was… like a damn good luck charm. He had tried this before, and failed miserably, getting stuck in the middle of nowhere with the only way out walking until his feet bled. But Genji’s smile drew cars with willing drivers to them like a moth to a flame. All he had to do was flash one smile, say one word in broken Spanish- or even broken English, to get them a ride. It was all an act, Jesse figured that out quickly enough, but the helpless pretty boy trope seemed to get them far. Almost everyone were giving Jesse the stink eye, but he couldn’t care less when it got them closer and closer to France, with one guy actually going out of his way to get them even closer. All because of that lovely smile.

 

He couldn’t really blame them.

 

Genji even scored them something to eat every now and then, when they stopped to stretch their legs, change drivers, or just find a place to pee. At the end of the day they were so close to crossing the border he decided they could just do it on foot. What he had learned from their drivers was that there was a town right behind it, or through it, to be precise, which would make a good stop for the end of the day. It was a nice hike, Jesse thought. He didn’t much like being cooped up all day, and preferred this for now if it weren’t for the incessant chatter coming from Genji almost every second of every minute.

 

“I’ll still look out for some drivers, there must be some people who want to cross the border,” he kept going on and on about it, how lovely the scenery was, what they would do once in France, how long it would take them to get through the next country. “Hey look there’s even a castle over there! Do you think we have time to go take a look at it? I mean if it doesn’t have an entry fee, I would love to see it.”

 

“Mhm, yeah very cool,” he muttered, only half listening.

 

The day was starting to end, the sun setting with them walking through the grassy part by the road. This time, no driver had stopped for them, but they were close now and Jesse really needed the break. The hike, along with Genji’s talking had tired him out. How could one person just talk like this non stop?

 

“Hey you know what game we could play?,” he said, having enough of it. “It’s called the quiet-”

 

He turned around to see whether Genji was even listening to him when he was startled and stopped in his tracks. Genji had finally shut up, but now he was also lying face first in the grass, passed out. Jesse’s heart skipped a beat as he rushed towards him, turning him around so he could breathe again. Head in his lap, he tried to shake him awake, but Genji didn’t move.

 

“Oh shit, darn, fuck, Genji, can you hear me?,” he asked, leaning in close to hear whether he was still breathing.

 

He was, but Genji looked pale and was sweating, not unusual from their hike but still, it shouldn’t have been enough for him to just pass out like that. What the hell was going on?

 

“Come on, darlin’, don’t do that to me,” he mumbled, more to himself than Genji.

 

What was he going to do if he didn’t wake up? Jesse found that he needed a moment before he could stand and carry him. His knees were weak suddenly, not because he was exhausted too but… because of Genji. He was scared. For him, that he wouldn’t wake up, that he wouldn’t see that smile again or hear his voice. Shit, no, he couldn’t think of that.

 

So he stood, cradling Genji close and started to walk. It wasn’t that far anymore, he would be able to find a place for them to rest, maybe that’s all Genji needed. As he watched the town come closer and closer, his mind was racing, trying to figure out why he had collapsed. It didn’t take long for him to settle on what he had already noticed, and his steps slowed. He had just never made the connection between Genji’s eating habits and his health. Now that he looked back on it, it seemed so obvious. Genji denied himself food, for whatever reason, and it wasn’t his desire to be thin. To collapse like that, it took more than a diet.

 

“Oh Genji, what are you doing?,” he whispered, looking down at his pale face.

 

He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t afford looking after him and making sure he ate enough not to collapse on him again. It was enough to take care of himself and get him through, now he had to make sure Genji was doing the most basic things to keep his body going too? Slowly but surely the exhaustion in him replaced his worry with anger, and when he finally arrived in town he made a beeline for the first bar he noticed.

 

It was a small place but it had a second level, and after asking the bartender in Spanish, he was able to find a place to put Genji down. The leather couch upstairs would be enough for him to regain consciousness safely, and Jesse sighed.

 

“Christ, I need a drink.”

 

This was all just a lot to take in, and he found himself sitting at the bar ordering a bottle of beer. He just needed to think for a while, to gather his thoughts and just… breathe for a moment. He just needed to forget for a while, to get those worries off his shoulders, the constant thoughts going around in his head that he wouldn’t make it, that something was going to go terribly wrong. All he wanted was to get back, to see Gabe again, and all of them… He actually wanted him and Ana to yell at him, because that meant he got to see them again, and it meant that they cared, even if they showed it in different ways. He knew that once he got to them, Ana would make him a big, hot mug of tea, wrap him in a blanket and tell him that he did well.

 

But he was so far from all that. So he downed his first beer almost in one go before ordering another.

 

Genji collapsing on him didn’t make anything better. Additional worries no matter how much his heart was telling him to go check on him again. But instead he slouched down, hand in his hair, sipping on his beer. It was getting to him, he hadn’t eaten much himself, and hadn’t had a drink in weeks. It didn’t take long for him to get a slight buzz.

 

It took a while for him to notice the soft, careful footsteps by his side, and at first he ignored Genji’s presence there. Only slowly did he turn to look at him. He was still pale, holding onto the bar, unsteady on his feet.

 

“Did you have a good nap?,” Jesse asked, and saw Genji stiffen.

 

“Are you having fun drinking our money away?,” he shot back after a moment’s hesitation.

 

“Listen, it’s been a long day, so I’m getting my well deserved beer, and some peace and quiet, okay?,” he emphasised the last bit, leaning in closer to make his point. For a moment Genji didn’t say anything, and he turned to take another sip.

 

“You can’t just spend our money on that, we need that, okay?!,” his tone was accusatory, but his voice was weak. “We still have a way to go, an entire country to get through! I don’t know if we can get rides forever, and then we need that money. You can’t just drink it all away!”

 

“God, do you never shut up?!,” Jesse’s voice was louder than he had intended it to be, and Genji flinched. The rest of the bar was already quiet but he did not care if they drew anyone’s attention. “I worked for this money, day in day out just to get us through. I think I earned this.”

 

“You think I didn’t work too?,” Genji stepped closer and he felt himself getting angrier. “I busted my ass, okay? But this is a shitty idea, this is both our money you can’t just do what you want with it. I’m not going to let you waste it all because you need to get drunk.”

 

“Well here, take your part then,” he spat, reaching for his wallet to throw it at the ground before him. “Take what’s yours, do whatever the fuck you want with it and leave me alone!”

 

“But Jesse-”

 

“Just leave,” he said sharply, ignoring the way Genji flinched again. “I’ll be fine on my own, like I’ve always been. You just go and call your prince brother to take you away in a… golden jet or flying carpet or whatever the fuck you guys use.”

 

“That’s not fair,” Genji said quietly, but he turned around, refusing to look at him.

 

He said his piece and nothing the spoiled prince said could make him change his mind. It would be better this way, faster and easier when he didn’t have to look after anyone but himself.

 

Jesse kept drinking his beer, and listened to weak footsteps fading in the distance. The door was slowly opened, and clicked back into place. Genji was gone now, and it was for the better. Who was Genji to scold him for spending his hard earned money on whatever he wanted?! He had no right to lecture him on anything when all he had experienced was the pampered life of a prince. Then again… that wasn’t entirely true, was it? Jesse remembered Genji crying and shaking in his embrace, remembered the horror in his eyes.

 

God, why was he still thinking about him? He had finally done it, told him to fuck off and leave him alone, it didn’t matter what kind of person Genji was. They had parted ways now, forever. Jesse would take care of himself and Genji would get picked up by his brother and everything would go back to normal. He tried not to think of him, or of anything at all, but the silence in his mind didn’t hold for long. He needed sleep, but his mind couldn’t find any rest, and found itself conjuring the same image over and over.

 

Genji, with his arms crossed, scolding him. Then Genji, his heart breaking when he told him to leave. He had been able to see it in his eyes, how much Jesse’s words had hurt him.

 

“God damn it,” he mumbled to himself. He reached into his pocket to pay the bartender for another round, noticing the very few bills still in it.

 

Don’t think it, he told himself, just don’t. But the thought floated up anyway: Maybe he was right. There was still such a long way to go… And there was one thing he wanted even more than a beer and that was to get back home. Genji hadn’t taken his money, and still it wasn’t much.

 

Jesse turned to look at the bar’s entrance, turned back to take a sip of beer, then looked back at the door. What if he was getting into trouble? Pretty thing like him, he knew some of the guys they had hitched a ride with had wanted to do more than talk. But no, not every guy was like that, surely Genji was smart enough to take care of himself. He had been trained after all. Except… he was still so weak.

 

But the thought wouldn’t let go of him, and the knowledge that he had acted like a complete ass settled in. He stood, downed the rest of his beer and went back outside, the warm night air welcoming him. Where on earth could he have gone? Probably not far, right? Certainly not back over the border to Spain, that wouldn’t help him… so maybe down the road the other way…

 

He started jogging that way, looking left and right to try and find a shock of green hair leading him into the right direction. He wondered whether he should be calling out for him when he passed a gas station and found the clue he had been looking for. Just then Genji rounded a corner, and Jesse walked that way, slowing down to catch his breath again.

 

“Okay, so maybe-”

 

His body froze up for a moment, taking in the scene before him. There was Genji alright, pressed against the filthy wall of the gas station, the door to the bathroom just inches away. But three guys were crowding him, not letting him get away. They were big, definitely, handsome, not so much, but nevertheless they were clearly making advances. And Genji seemed clearly uncomfortable with it, especially how close they were.

 

“Listen, I don’t understand, no-,” he slapped one guy’s hand away, but another quickly grabbed Genji’s wrist to pin it against the wall. “Stop this right now. I’m the prince of Japan, do you hear? If you touch me you’ll regret it.”

 

Whether they understood or not, Jesse couldn’t tell. But he could tell clearly enough what their intentions were, and when Genji didn’t manage to struggle against him, he sprung into motion. Weak like that there was no way he could defend himself.

 

“I think you’re overstepping your welcome,” he said, and was met with blank stares. “It ain’t polite to touch people when they don’t want you to.”

 

Again, nothing, before the guy to his left started speaking in French, one of the languages he hadn’t gotten around to learning. But he was building himself up like a peacock, or some other animal trying to defend its territory, and Jesse prepared to fight. Sure enough the first swing came from him, and Jesse ducked under to swipe at his legs, making him fall. He then rolled out of the way of the second guy next to him, the third, unfortunately, was still holding onto Genji.

 

He had to concentrate on kicking ass now, tried to not worry about Genji too much, cursed softly when a hit to his jaw made him see stars. He retaliated with a kick to his groin, following up with an elbow to his head to knock him out, before dodging back from another guy coming at him. At least Genji was free now, he noticed when he blocked a punch, knowing it would bruise in the morning. But these guys were thugs, and he had survived some pretty bad shit, he wouldn’t let them get the upper hand.

 

A stray glass bottle knocked out another one, just before the final guy standing pushed him against the wall, his head knocking back against it. But he knew enough weak points to get him to let go, knew exactly where to hit so he would fall unconscious before him. Panting, he looked at Genji, rushed to him to grab his wrist and drag him away from them.

 

“Come on, they ain’t gonna stay that way forever,” he urged him on, but Genji was just jogging along with him.

 

Jesse slowed down, he couldn’t run with Genji, but they made it around the corner and into the bright light, where people could see them and potentially be witness to any thugs coming to hurt them.

 

“Hey, you’re gonna be okay,” he said and pulled Genji closer, walking slowly into the gas station shop with him. “We’re gonna get some food and then I’ll get you away from these assholes. You can take a good long nap again, I promise.”

 

He smiled down at Genji, tried to be reassuring but he seemed to be focused on just putting one foot in front of the other. At least he didn’t protest when Jesse collected a few snacks for him, some sugary drink, protein bars, something fresh as well that would put some energy and vitamins back into Genji. All he had to do was get him to eat… couldn’t be too hard, right?

 

When they were back outside he turned to him.

 

“You think you can hold onto me, if I carry you?,” he asked gently, grabbing his chin to make him look up. Genji returned his smile and nodded and weakly wrapped his arms around him when Jesse kneeled down to carry him piggyback.

 

Genji felt as light as a feather on his back, and he didn’t have a problem walking up the hill that gave them a lovely view of the village below them. Here he sat him down, gently took off his silk jacket to put it on the ground as a makeshift bed for them. Thankfully it was still warm, even with the stars coming out now. Genji almost collapsed onto it, but looked up and smiled weakly at him, and Jesse felt his guilty conscience in the pits of his stomach. His prince didn’t throw any nasty words at him, or blamed him for any of this, although he would be right to do so. Instead he just… smiled.

 

He sat down by his side, watched as Genji lay back, and he opened one of the bottles, cradling Genji’s head to help him drink.

 

“You’ll feel better, I promise,” he said, pulling back before he spilled anything.

 

He knew Genji wouldn’t want to eat, even in this state. He would have to try and think of something so the eating itself wasn’t that big of a deal. A distraction, so to speak, and he got an idea when he unwrapped the protein bar from the store. He broke off a piece, put one half into his mouth and settled in by Genji’s side, leaning in and winking at him.

 

“You can’t be serious,” Genji said, but giggled at his antics and leaned in to bite off the other half.

Their lips brushed, and Jesse was reminded of the kiss they shared weeks ago. He wanted to do that again, badly, realising just how much at that moment. But for now, he had to help him eat at least a little, broke off another piece, and another, to feed them to Genji just like the first. Only then, after feeling those lips against his own each time, he found himself pressing a proper kiss to Genji’s lips, a reward for eating well.

 

Genji… just giggled into the kiss, infecting Jesse until they were both a mess, almost choking on their food. But he swallowed, tucked Genji closer to him, hip pressed against his, and leaned in again. This was different now, not a hasted kiss, his mind occupied with something else. Now he could take his time to feel everything. The soft skin of Genji’s belly under his palm, the full lips returning his kiss, the clever tongue against his own. Closing his eyes, he let himself take his time to deepen the kiss, sliding his hand over and around Genji, pulling him as close as he could.

 

This was so much better than what he thought he had remembered about their first kiss. It wasn’t fire and passion that burned him, it was something more comforting, something so much deeper than that, not quite love, but more than a crush.

 

Jesse felt safe.

 

They didn’t talk about what was happening between them, Jesse didn’t feel like it, and Genji let him lead. This between them, it felt too good to ruin it with words, which apparently Jesse wasn’t as good at as he thought. It felt better to just lie here and kiss, let the warm breeze envelop them in a gentle embrace, then lie back and watch the stars. He had never minded sleeping outside, but this was even better. In the end, when he felt Genji drift off to sleep, eyes falling closed even as Jesse was kissing him, he carefully cradled him close. Mindful not to put too much pressure onto him, Jesse covered as much of his body as he could, worrying that it might still be too cold after all. For a while he stayed awake, watching Genji sleep, the even rise and fall of his chest, smiling at the way he wrinkled his nose in his sleep. Feeling safe and content, it didn’t take long for him to drift off too.

 


	6. Golden jets and flying carpets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Genji arrive to their destination...

Jesse woke up first. For a moment, in that blissful state somewhere between dream and reality, everything seemed perfect. A small, warm body was pressed to his and even after days of travelling Genji’s hair smelled like something wonderful. Like Genji. He had to smile, remembering the kisses they shared, how the prince had pressed himself closer to him, for comfort or out of lust, Jesse didn’t know. But their playing around with food had turned into something else, neither acknowledging it or speaking about it before they fell asleep.

 

His hands wandered absentmindedly over Genji’s side, caressing the soft skin before his hand came to rest on his hip. There was so much that troubled him. Jesse had been unfair, and he wished he could take back his words but even so… Right here, right now, seemed like a good place to be.

 

It couldn’t stay that way, Jesse was getting increasingly aware of that. But just for a little while he wished to indulge himself, knowing it would end soon enough. Just for a little while longer he wanted to feel Genji against him, feel his breath tickle his neck, feel those lips against his own. Even half asleep, Genji kissed him back.

 

“Mornin’, sleepin’ beauty,” he mumbled, earning a contented hum in reply.

 

The sun was already up, giving Genji’s hair a shine that was mesmerising and as if it were moving on its own Jesse found his hand curling in that hair, caressing and soothing. Genji pressed into the touch, eyes still closed as his lips curled into a smile, reminding Jesse of a kitten. Again he leaned in to kiss him.

 

“Rise and shine, still a long way to go,” Jesse said softly and chuckled when Genji pressed his forehead against his chest.

 

“Just five more minutes.”

 

“Well, alright then.”

 

Gabe would never let him sleep in just five more minutes, a trick he had tried many times, even paired with sleepy puppy eyes. The man was strict, but he didn’t have to be, not right now. He let a few minutes trickle by and then slowly coaxed Genji into waking up, doing so mostly with kisses and the promise of gas station coffee. Its bathroom left much to be desired but it was enough to freshen up a little, and Jesse even managed to flirt free coffee out of the gas station attendant.

 

Outside he found Genji lying on a bench to the right of the station, warming his bare belly with the sun.

 

“Hey, you’re blocking the warmth,” Genji protested when Jesse stood so he would do exactly that.

 

“Don’t fall asleep again,” he scolded.

 

“I wasn’t going to,” Genji yawned but sat up, smiling when Jesse gave him one of the cups he was holding. “Hmmm, crappy coffee.”

 

“Better than no coffee. Here, catch.”

 

He had broken off another piece of protein bar, and to Genji’s credit his instincts were to actually lean forward and catch it with his teeth. He giggled before chewing and swallowing.

 

“Come on, that wasn’t even a challenge,” he teased.

 

“Oh you want a challenge, I can give you one.”

 

Jesse threw the next pieces in more and more elaborate ways, or at least pretended to. Genji would need the energy for them to keep moving. He didn’t have time to waste.

 

“Mind tellin’ me why you collapsed?,” Jesse asked after a while, and Genji’s smile faded. “I mean I know why, technically, but I reckon’ it’s pretty rare for someone to pass out for lack of energy.”

 

Genji shrugged, and this time caught the next piece with his hand, nibbling on it as he thought.

 

“I guess it’s… not usually my first concern,” he said quietly, looking into the distance. “At home I’d practically be reminded, when I’m out with friends it just comes naturally, late night unhealthy snacks, that sort of thing. Now, I don’t know. It just slipped my mind.”

 

“It slipped your mind?” Jesse raised an eyebrow, but Genji looked surprisingly honest. Was he that spoiled, that he was served food every day? Actually, he could imagine that very well. “You’re not in your castle now, so just… try to remember, alright? I’m not your servant.”

 

He caught himself sounding like Ana a whole lot and that almost brought a smile to his face. When had he become an actual adult? But Genji seemed willing to listen and take his advice, finished the rest of the food that Jesse had brought him before they started looking for another ride to catch.

 

After a slow start into the day, they found another one, getting away from the men who had cornered Genji just the night before. When they saw them drive away in the car, one tried to chase after them and Genji took his hand, looking back worriedly.

 

“I uhm… Thank you… for yesterday,” he mumbled.

 

“No need to thank me,” Jesse said quietly, unsure of how much their driver would be able to understand. “Was the least I could do after all those things I said. Wasn’t fair of me, an’ I didn’t really mean any of them.”

 

“It’s okay,” Genji whispered, just before he leaned in for another kiss.

 

“Oh Christ, you’re not going to start making out back there, are you?,” the driver’s voice with its thick French accent startled them.

 

“Of course not, wouldn’t dream of it!,” Jesse promised, but still, it didn’t take long for their ride to conveniently suddenly need to take a completely different direction, and they were left standing at the side of the road.

 

“Well, nothing we haven’t faced before.”

 

He started on a slow pace as he and Genji made their way to their next opportunity, walking along the side of the road to stop every now and then to admire the scenery. Even without a roof over their heads they could appreciate that, and during the next few days they managed to make good progress. A combination of free rides, of small jobs in exchange for food, lodging or bus tickets got them closer and closer to Switzerland, and Jesse found himself almost giddy with anticipation. He wouldn’t have thought he would miss his Overwatch brothers and sisters in arms so badly but here he was counting down the hours until he could get to the base in Switzerland.

 

He hadn’t exactly been there before, but he had memorised the location of every single one. Not voluntarily, but Gabe would be happy to hear that he had been right, it was useful to know their location. Jesse was actually looking forward to being scolded by him - an odd thought, but here he was.

 

Genji and he worked surprisingly well together, though Jesse hardly had time or focus to think about what this was, or where it was going, and he was glad that Genji didn’t ask. He wasn’t so sure whether there was a future for them, but pushed the thought away whenever it cropped up in his mind. Instead he just enjoyed his company, the banter, his small body pressed to his own when it was time to sleep, although he often stayed awake to make sure they were safe.

 

It was exhausting. He was used to being in the field, but the operations he had been one usually didn’t last more than a few days or a week tops. Out here he had needed to be on the lookout for weeks, months now. While there were certainly good moments with Genji, he was also looking forward to this being over. But whenever his guard dropped or he found his eyes closing by themselves, the image of a lifeless-looking Genji sprang to his mind. The thought kept him alert for longer than he thought himself capable.

 

Not all of it was exhausting. There were… moments. Jesse didn’t know what to call them, but it seemed like they were shut off from the rest of the world a little, like that time Genji found a public holoviewing of an ancient movie. Despite the other people, the place that they had found, a little hidden by hedges, made it seem like it was a private show just for them. They barely watched, or listened, but took their time to rest for a while and joke around. In an odd way, they had more in common than Jesse had thought. For different reasons, neither had attended a public school, and all those rituals of youth they were watching on the big screen, they had both missed out on.

 

Genji, the little mischief maker, had an idea. And after he had vanished for a moment, he had come back with a bottle of rum. Jesse chuckled at the sight, but nevertheless took his invitation to play never have I ever. This was, as Genji pointed out, both their first times doing that.

 

“Hmm, never have I ever… been a fugitive,” Genji beamed at him, and already handed him the bottle.

 

“You did that on purpose,” Jesse grumbled, taking a sip. “Fine. Never have I ever… sucked a cock.”

 

“Why you, how dare you!,” Genji pretended to be offended for a moment, before he couldn’t keep up the charade anymore and started to giggle. After he had composed himself, he took a sip. “Also, you liar! Don’t tell me you’ve never done that before.”

 

Jesse shrugged, nodded, and drank.

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll play seriously now…”

 

As much fun as they had, Jesse still paid a little attention to their alcohol consumption, there was quite a ways to go after all.

 

Still, as slow as their progress may have become, they were steadily getting closer and the thought urged him on. Before he knew it, they were in Switzerland, crossing the border in a train this time, earned through a series of jobs in a small town close to the border. It would get them so close to the base, and in here, he finally let himself rest.

 

Everything would work out now, wouldn’t it?

 

Switzerland was much colder, they realised when they stepped out of the train, and Genji pressed against his side to share their warmth. An arm wrapped around him, they walked through the small town they had ended up in, safe and inconspicuous, perfect to hide a nearby top secret base.

 

“Is this where we’re going?,” Genji asked as he looked around the quaint town square.

 

“It’s close,” he replied, leading him further down the road and out of the village.

 

He hadn’t exactly told him he was Overwatch. Maybe he should have, since he had no idea what they would do to Genji once they arrived, with him showing him a base he wasn’t supposed to know about. Then there was the fact that he wasn’t just with them, he was Blackwatch too. That, he couldn’t tell him no matter what.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt guilty about withholding that information from Genji, but overall… they hadn’t known each other for long, had they? He told himself that it was justified, that he couldn’t blurt out anything that might endanger his family, even to someone he felt so close to.

 

“You know, if you were taking me all this way just to kill me in the middle of a forest I’m going to be really disappointed,” Genji said, looking up at him with a smile.

 

They were indeed going down a relatively dark road through the forest, the trees shielding them from most of the sun. It was still quite a trek as far as Jesse knew, but there should soon be a checkpoint to confirm that they were going in the right direction.

 

“Nah, don’t worry,” he replied. “Axe murdering is just not my thing.”

 

“Phew.” Genji let out a fake sigh of relief. “So where is it exactly that we’re going? Oh, it’s not a castle in the mountains, is it?”

 

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but it’s not a castle.” He nudged Genji’s side, who giggled. “Should be-”

 

He broke off mid sentence as the first checkpoint slowly came into view. It was merely a small box that could house one person on guard, with a single wooden beam blocking the road so that any vehicle would have to stop. Civilians would immediately be made to turn around. But Jesse’s enthusiasm as he sped up to meet the guard vanished in an instant when he saw that the cabin was empty. No one was here.

 

“Jesse?,” Genji asked, coming up behind him. “Is everything okay?”

 

“I… I don’t know.”

 

He quickened his steps, not looking whether Genji was able to keep up or not. Why wasn’t there any sign of anyone? A sinking feeling settled in his stomach, but he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly was wrong.

 

The next checkpoint, bigger this time, housing not just one inconspicuous looking guard, but a team of almost fully outfitted agents. Empty. The door was locked and what Jesse could see from the window, he did not like. Some documents were strewn on the floor, chairs pushed aside as if people had gotten up quickly to get somewhere. This was looking worse and worse.

 

He tried to keep calm, to tell himself that there was an explanation for this. Maybe it was safer for there to be no guards at all, to keep the impression of an abandoned facility? Maybe… Just maybe everything was going to be okay when they finally made it.

 

But it wasn’t. When they rounded the corner and finally had a view of what should have been the base, there was only destruction waiting for them. No chaos, no voices, no fire or gunshots. It was eerily quiet as Jesse fell to his knees and took in the ruins of the Swiss base before him. Broken, abandoned, there was no one here to greet or help them. What had happened, how many had they lost?

 

“You’re Overwatch,” a voice behind him, quiet, angry.

 

“What?,” Jesse was still in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening. All this way and he hadn’t even been here in time to help with whatever had happened here.

 

Genji only slowly came into focus, a few steps in front of him now, taking in the scene with a quiet detachment he couldn’t muster. But there was anger in his eyes.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?,” Genji asked, facing him.

 

“Why didn’t I- Isn’t it obvious?,” he looked up at him with disbelief. “Do you even understand-”

 

“I understand well enough,” he interrupted. “I understand now that we went all this way for nothing. Had you told me I could have saved us the trip. I knew my family had attacked this base weeks ago. I hadn’t made the connection until now.”

 

“Your… your family?” Slowly he was righting himself, now a good head taller than Genji, mirroring the same anger he has in his eyes. “Look at this, Genji. It’s all gone and it sure as hell didn’t happen without any casualties.”

 

Anger in Genji’s eyes made way for something else then.

 

“Jesse-,” Genji started, but Jesse didn’t stay to find out what he was going to say.

 

“Stop,” he called out to him, turning on his heel. He would do something he would regret if he didn’t get away from him right now, and so he made his way towards the base, unable to think of anywhere else to go. Maybe there was something still here, a clue, something that hadn’t been burned to ashes.

 

“Where are you going?,” Genji called after him. “Hey, Jesse!”

 

He barely turned as he kept walking, watched Genji become smaller in the distance.

 

“This was our deal, wasn’t it?,” he shouted, fighting the urge to go back. Finally, he stopped. “You got what you wanted, didn’t you? You had your fun, and your little adventure. For me, this deal meant coming back home to my family, but they’re not here and this isn’t my home anymore because you can’t stop killing!”

 

Without waiting for a reply he kept going, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He was too angry to think about anything else, the anger even overshadowing the grief that was threatening to bubble to the surface.

 

“You can’t just leave me here,” Genji shouted after him, and he heard his steps trying to catch up with him.

 

Once more he turned, and saw Genji stop in his tracks.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare. Go find a phone and call your brother, I’m sure you’ll be out of here in no time.”

 

He left him there and didn’t look back as he closed the distance between himself and the ruins of the base. His mind was blank, even his panic and his grief was suddenly gone. Jesse found himself in something of a trance, dragging rocks aside to try and get inside of the base or find just anything, he didn’t even know himself. Slowly but surely his fingers were covered in cuts and bruises, leaving blood wherever he tried to move something away.

 

At one point though, there was nothing he could do anymore, even his stubborn mind realised that. Where the lobby should have been, a large boulder of… he had no idea what it might have been at one point, but it was blocking his progress and without heavy machinery he wouldn’t get very far. He had no idea how long he had been doing this for, but his body collapsed, knees hitting the cold pavement underneath him, and he fell forward, screaming.

 

He had lost everything. Gabe, Jack, Ana… Where was everyone? Were any of them still alive?

 

Jesse pressed his hands to his ears, trying to drown out the buzzing in his head. Without feeling it, he had collapsed on the floor, his vision failing him. Somewhere between unconsciousness and being awake, the anger and the pain at the loss of his family filled his entire being. He wanted it to stop, he didn’t want to feel that way anymore, wanted to ignore the dread of knowing that he had lost everything in his life. If only that buzzing stopped, if only he could find release in oblivion.

 

That noise inside his head grew louder, and he felt strong winds over his body, finally realising that this was not made up by his mind. Jesse slowly tried to open his eyes, blinked a few times and looked up, turning around to see helicopters landing nearby. For a single moment his heart soared, thinking it was Overwatch coming to find him, but the men in black suits that stepped out were not part of his organisation. In the distance he could still see Genji, talking to them now, pointing towards him. Jesse felt his resolve falter. Though he had managed to sit up, he was now still. He was Overwatch, and Genji was a Shimada, they had nothing in common, and in the end, Genji had taken everything from him. They were enemies after all, they had just found out about it too late. Jesse had nothing else to give but himself, and Genji was going to take that too. He did not care anymore. When they rushed towards him and roughly pulled him up, he didn’t struggle and did not feel it. Numbness had taken over.

 

His mind was still blank, he still felt empty and numb, but not because of the cold. There was just nothing else that he could do, so he might as well get thrown into prison, technically he did kidnap the royal prince after all. They were in the air for a long time, Jesse cuffed to a hand holding inside the helicopter, but he couldn’t tell for how long, time seemed to have lost all meaning to him suddenly. He once vaguely noticed that Genji seemed to be sitting on the opposite side of him, but he drifted off again, just looking outside. They stopped a few times, people even talked to him but he didn’t reply. There didn’t seem to be any point in it.

 

At first they accepted his silence but in the end he was manhandled again to walk outside, and this was the first time Jesse really paid attention to where he was. The sun was setting now, painting the large, concrete complex in front of him in an orange light, soft, and warm, it didn’t help make it look any less threatening to him now. There were hardly any windows, and he figured he would soon be thrown into a cell without a light, left there to rot.

 

“Move,” a guy behind him ordered, pushing him roughly forward.

 

Jesse sighed and obeyed, surprised by how different the inside looked to what he had imagined. There was something like a mix between a checkpoint and a reception here, it was brightly lit, and this sure as hell wasn’t a prison. He looked around curiously now but couldn’t find any signs or logos that would indicate what this place belonged to. A black site? A secret lab? He suddenly felt like struggling, being someone’s experiment was not what he was going to let happen.

 

But the guys around him were strong and he hadn’t eaten in a long time he now realised, and they overwhelmed him quickly. He was practically carried along the last few corridors, before he was finally pushed into a room, the door quickly closing on him.

 

“Hey, wait!,” he called out, watching through the small window in the door as the men - and Genji among them - walked away. “Genji! Hey!”

 

They didn’t turn around, and after a few more moments, they were gone.

 

“Fuck!,” he said to the empty air around him.

 

This… was really no prison cell. With his back against the locked door he took this room in. It seemed familiar. White walls with a blue stripe running along the top, a bunk to the left, a small desk, all very neat. To the right was another door: A bathroom. Small, but Jesse couldn’t be happier to see one right now when he realised how badly he needed to pee. And then, while he was already at it, he took a hot shower to get all the grime off of him that had accumulated over the past few weeks. His clothes were still stinking, but he found fresh ones in a cupboard, simple grey sweatpants and shirt without any markings on it. Still no clue where on earth he was, he settled down onto the bed.

 

Fighting the urge to sleep, he tried to think about his situation. Genji had brought him here, hadn’t he? They couldn’t be in Japan already, they hadn’t been flying for long enough. Did they have some kind of use for him still? Or was all this niceness just hiding torture right around the corner?

 

Frustrated, he ran his hands through his hair and sat up again, his legs dangling off the bed. The moment he felt the soft mattress under him, the stress and exhaustion of the past days suddenly overwhelmed him. He was fully aware it was probably a bad idea to fall asleep, then again he would need his energy if he wanted to attempt an escape.

 

Where to though?

 

Jesse fell back onto the bed, desperation overwhelmed him along with his much needed sleep. At least there were no dreams, at least neutral darkness had taken him for however long he was out. Until voices seemed to pierce the black that surrounded them, and slowly but surely a soft glow fell into his vision, partially blocked by a face.

 

It took a moment before he recognised Ana, her face still blurry, unfocused. The glow behind her made it seem like she had a halo. Fitting, Jesse thought. He reached out slowly, brushing a streak of hair out of her face. She was smiling.

 

“Wow, you feel so real,” he mumbled, somehow managing to return that smile. He wasn’t sure for how long this vision of Ana would remain. “Did I manage to get into heaven after all?”

 

“I am real, Jesse,” she replied, taking his hand.

 

And yes, he could feel it, the warmth of her hand, the rough skin of it. He shifted a little on his bed, and she pulled back, revealing Reinhardt behind her. How Jesse hadn’t noticed him before, he had absolutely no clue. He was probably still sleep deprived.

 

“It is so good to see you safe, boy,” Reinhardt said, pulling him into a hug that lifted him from his bed, and Jesse had to laugh.

 

“Set him down, Reinhardt, look at the state of him,” Ana managed to coax him back onto it, and started fussing over him. She brushed back his hair to inspect a cut on his forehead, but the touch felt nice and Jesse couldn’t stop smiling. “Really, Jesse, heaven? Next you’ll call me an angel.”

 

She raised an eyebrow while she inspected and treated his various cuts and wounds, and Jesse felt himself blush a little.

 

“Sorry, ma’am.”

 

“It’s alright,” she stopped to brush through his hair again, this time the gesture was something different. “We’re here now, I promise.”

 

“I thought… I thought you were all gone,” Jesse whispered, and his smile faded. “I saw the Switzerland base, and I thought…”

 

Ana sighed, and finished up her work. When she did, she wrapped a blanket around Jesse as if that would somehow protect him, and sat in Reinhardt’s lap - the only other free surface in the room after he had taken the chair.

 

“We were so worried when you and Gabe vanished,” she said. “But we heard from him soon enough, and he said you were probably alright.”

 

A smile tugged on the corner of her mouth.

 

“He trusts you,” she continued. “And he knew you would make your way back to us. He was right, it seemed.”

 

“’Trusts’,” he echoed. “What happened at the base? Are they… Is he still alive?”

 

Ana sighed, and brushed a streak of hair behind her ear.

 

“Cuba wasn’t just about that gang, Jesse, and it wasn’t a coincidence that the princes were there,” she said, and Jesse tensed.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We were supposed to meet with the Shimadas and discuss an alliance. Overwatch has lost the people’s trust, and they were going to help us vanish - without the loss of lives, of course. That way they could demonstrate their power and we all win. But when a certain someone didn’t show up…”

 

“The meeting didn’t happen,” Jesse concluded, running a hand through his hair. “And I suppose me being seen with Genji didn’t help.”

 

“Not really,” Reinhardt said, and Ana nudged his side.

 

“Well, things got a bit more complicated, we were held as… “guests” here until everything was cleared up. Jack went to help out Gabe, and I tried to calm the Shimadas. Now that what we suspected had been confirmed by Genji, things are… okay.”

 

“So what happens now?,” Jesse asked, a little overwhelmed by the whole thing.

 

“Now… we’re allies,” Ana continued. “We will still see what exactly that will mean for us, but Blackwatch will continue, even if Overwatch is officially ‘dead’.”

 

“Allies…,” he trailed off, thinking that being allies with the Shimadas meant that he would be allied with Genji.

 

Genji who he would have met anyway, had things gone according to plan. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at that thought. They might not have had this adventure, and gone through hell together, but they still would have met. Knowing himself, they might have ended up in bed sooner, but this way, things were more meaningful.

 

The sudden urge to see and feel Genji again overwhelmed him then. He had to see him. Now.

 

“Yes, Jesse, hey were are you going?,” Ana called after him after he had gotten up, rushing through the door.

 

“I’ll be right back!,” he shouted, running down the corridor frantically, looking left and right into any doors he saw, trying to find Genji.

 

He had never been in this base before, and so when he started running down one corridor, he soon found himself lost. But that had never stopped him, and if he just checked every room he was bound to find him, wasn’t he? He stopped to ask a few confused guards, messing up his words while he did and leaving them more confused than before. In the end he didn’t wait for an answer and just kept going, somehow feeling so frantic, so desperate to see him right this instant.

 

Jesse froze in his tracks when he saw the person he knew from TV, the elder prince of the Shimadas. Hanzo was right there, frozen for a moment too. Behind him, a door was still slightly open and Jesse’s heart skipped a beat. That’s where Genji would be!

 

But he didn’t dare go in while his brother was still there, who inspected him head to toe. Jesse felt a little nervous suddenly, feeling that stern gaze on him, his bare feet, his messy hair, the flush in his cheeks from running through this base. In the end, Hanzo didn’t say anything, just turned and walked down the hall, looking graceful and proud. Perhaps this was as much of a permission he would ever get from him.

 

His hand trembled a little when he opened the door enough to slip inside, closing it quickly behind him. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, only knew that he didn’t want Hanzo to sneak back inside while he was doing it. Genji was standing at the other end of the room, only wearing underwear and he had a perfect view of the dragon tattoo on his back, perfectly realistic as if it were going to jump at him at any moment.

 

“Anything else, brother?,” he asked, leaning down to pick a morsel of food from the table in front of him.

 

“Ya know, I thought we had a connection going on but I didn’t really see it that brotherly,” he replied, unable to be completely serious just yet.

 

“Jes-,” Genji had turned his head to look at him, but something had come over him then.

 

Jesse had closed the distance between them just as Genji had turned to face him, then wrapped his arms around the small form of Genji, and pressing his face to the crook of his neck. They seemed to fit together so perfectly, he realised, and when his hand caressed Genji’s back, he could feel his heart through their closeness. He stood still, breathing calmly and inhaling the scent of Genji, concentrating on the beating of that fluttering heart.

 

For a moment they just stood together this way, and Jesse was relieved that Genji didn’t push him away. He wanted to apologise for the things he had said before, but found himself unable to find the right words. Or any words. But very slowly, Genji reached out, let his hands wander over the arms that were holding him, careful, gentle caresses and Jesse breathed a sigh of relief.

 

He was here, right now. His friends were here, and so was Genji. He didn’t know what would happen tomorrow, but he had this, tonight.

 

Very slowly he felt himself pressing a kiss to the crook of Genji’s neck, feeling a bit of hair tickle his lips. But he moved on, kissing higher, kissing further, below his ear, his jaw. Genji tilted his head then, giving him better access, and Jesse peppered kisses all over. He couldn’t stop himself now, Genji’s skin, the way he felt, it was addictive.

 

He peppered kisses over his shoulder, leaving a trail of them while his hand slid along his arm, carefully guiding it so he could kiss it as well, finally leaving one on every knuckle of his hand. Jesse could feel it happening before it did, reaching around Genji to push back whatever was on that table, plates and glass crashing to the floor. Neither of them particularly cared. Instead Genji hopped to sit on the table and Jesse immediately moved in the space between his legs, felt them wrap around his waist.

 

Genji’s hands curled in Jesse’s hair, he felt a slight tug on it as their kiss deepened, and he in turn let his hands wander wherever they may, letting them roam over Genji’s body. He felt soft skin and taut muscle, felt warmth underneath his hands and heat pooling in his own belly. He felt desperate somehow, unable to stop kissing Genji as if he could vanish at any moment.

 

“You know you-,” Jesse didn’t give him time to let out whatever clever quip Genji was about to say, instead he just kissed him again, his hands sliding even lower.

 

Genji noticed what he was about to do, and held on to him tighter. Feeling him close like this was perfect, Jesse thought. But as they were kissing he still fumbled his way to the bed, both of them falling on the mattress as soon as he did. They both giggled at each other, catching their breaths after this long kiss. When Jesse pressed closer against him, Genji’s giggle quickly turned into a moan, the sweetest sound. Wanting to hear more of that, he let his kisses wander again, to his shoulder, and lower down his chest. Every inch of Genji tasted sweet to him. The almost naked form of him underneath Jesse was the loveliest sight.

 

He let his hands follow over soft, wet skin, finding a nipple to roll it between his fingers. Genji’s soft sigh and the accompanying moan sent shivers down his spine, and Jesse let his kisses wander further down. He sought out Genji’s hand, took it, intertwined their fingers as he kept peppering kisses wherever he wanted, lost in the scent and feel of him, simply lost.

 

So much that he forgot where they were, and who was still in the base with them, but thankfully Genji was the one who noticed the footsteps and the voices way before him. A loud, exaggerated moan came from his lips and Jesse looked up, then back, freezing when he realised what was happening. But another lewd moan from Genji made whoever had been about to enter this room scramble away.

 

They looked at each other and giggled, sharing another sweet kiss that lasted for as long as they had breath.

 

“That,” Jesse said, catching his breath. “Was the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

“If you do it right, there’s more where that came from,” Genji teased.

 

“Oh I’ll do it right…”

 

His lips found their way down to Genji’s nipples, sucking one in and relishing in the soft sigh that tumbled from Genji’s lips. But his free hand wandered lower, sliding into the underpants that hung loosely off Genji’s hips, finding his cock and tenderly rubbing him. He felt fingers entangle themselves in his hair, tugging and encouraging, only to let go when Jesse sat up to toss his own shirt aside. Genji’s gaze wandered over his naked torso, lingering further down and Jesse only chuckled in reply.

 

A pair of sweatpants landed on the floor, joining the shirts, as they pressed close together again. Jesse didn’t want to be far from Genji, from his warmth, his scent and those lovely lips driving him absolutely crazy. Whatever he did, he made sure they were as close together as they could, not just for pleasure but for comfort.

 

“Do we have anything, you know…?,” Jesse asked, trailing off. That question was always awkward.

 

Genji grinned, pressed a quick kiss to his lips and leaned over to rummage in the bedside table. For some reason, he found lube and a condom there, handing both to Jesse.

 

“Where… You know what, I’m not gonna question that.”

 

“Good boy,” Genji teased, leaning back and grinning up at him, a perfect prince waiting for Jesse to continue.

 

He grinned and shook his head, liking how easy Genji made it for him to feel at ease and happy around him. He inched down lower, settling between Genji’s legs and lifting one on his shoulder. This way he could press kisses to the inside of his thigh, while he lubed up his fingers to work him gently open.

 

“Tell me if you want me to stop, alright?,” Jesse asked, his finger teasing Genji’s hole.

 

For a moment the prince looked a little surprised, as if he hadn’t heard that question before but he relaxed quickly, and Jesse could easily press a finger into him. A sigh escaped his lips, and Jesse watched him close his eyes and lean back, fingers curling in the sheets under him. He focused on that beautiful face closely, watching for any signs of discomfort while he searched for that sweet spot inside him. When Genji gasped and moaned suddenly, he knew he had found it.

 

“Darlin’ you are utterly gorgeous,” he mumbled, kissing the inside of Genji’s thigh again. “I could watch you all day.”

 

“I hope you’ll do more than watch,” Genji said, opening his eyes again. Just at that moment Jesse brushed against his prostate, and Genji whimpered. “Yes, yes just there…”

 

He was very eager to do more than just that, but he also didn’t want to rush this. Jesse contented himself with watching him, hearing those lovely moans as he stretched Genji open, making sure that he was plenty relaxed before he even rolled on the condom. When he pulled open the package with his teeth, he froze and frowned at it.

 

“Cherry flavour?”

 

Genji giggled and sat up to kiss him.

 

“You don’t like cherry?,” he asked.

 

“No, yes, I do just - honestly where did you get this? Don’t tell me you’ve had this all this time.”

 

“Of course I did.”

 

“We jumped into the ocean,” Jesse said. Genji smiled and nodded. “And then we backpacked.”

 

“Mhm,” Genji replied. “Listen, I am always prepared for safe sex. Always.”

 

“That is… really smart, actually.”

 

Genji paused, obviously looking as if he wanted to say something else, so Jesse tilted his head, giving him time to reply.

 

“Well, actually it was Isabella,” Genji finally said. “You know, so we’d be safe.”

 

Jesse couldn’t help but laugh at his confession. He was going to miss that woman. Of course she had known the two of them would end up this way.

 

Then Genji kissed him again, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Jesse with him when he let himself fall on his back again. They giggled and kissed as Jesse fumbled to get the condom on his cock, and it was Genji who finally did it in the end, rolling it on with practised fingers.

 

Before he pushed into him Jesse stopped to look at Genji, rubbed their noses together and kissed him sweetly. He still couldn’t believe everything had worked out in the end. They could work together, he didn’t have to stop seeing Genji altogether. He wasn’t in line to be the next ruler either, so maybe, maybe they could be happy for a little while.

 

“You’re a dork,” Genji said softly, the affection clear in his voice.

 

“So are you.”

 

He wasn’t going to confess to him right now, or anything cheesy like that, and he felt like he didn’t need to. They both knew what this was, what it felt like.

 

Genji’s hands wandered over his back, and came to rest on his ass, as he grinned he squeezed and urged him on. Jesse finally pushed into him, slowly, taking his time to watch that pretty face, those pretty lips making a lovely o. He gave Genji enough time to get used to him, nipped and kissed his jaw while he did.

 

“You’re so damn sexy,” Jesse whispered into his ear, earning a sweet moan from those lips when he thrusted into him sharply. “So sensual. I adore that about you.”

 

“You couldn’t have realised that sooner?,” Genji complained, but squeezed his ass, making him push deeper into him. “I wanted to do this way back in Spain.”

 

“I… know,” Jesse admitted. “Didn’t feel like the right thing to do- What are you doing?”

 

Genji grinned up at him as he went for the lube, coating his fingers in them.

 

“You’ll see.”

 

He felt Genji’s fingers tease his entrance, and a moan slipped from his lips. Genji knew exactly what he was doing and how to drive him crazy. Fucking into him while feeling Genji play with him this way drove him wild - and Genji was more than aware of it.

 

Genji’s moans became louder, similar to how he had been pretending before but this time they sounded more sincere, and hotter to Jesse because of it.

 

“Fuck yes, Jesse, right there.”

 

Jesse chuckled to himself and set a steady pace, his hands resting on either side of Genji’s head. He loved watching him this way, loved seeing the pleasure he gave him reflected on Genji’s face. His sensuality wasn’t the only thing he adored about him, and knowing him, he would want to hear it.

 

Jesse kissed him, then let his kisses wander between every word.

 

“I adore your perfect ass. Your smile. The way you close your eyes when you laugh. Your big heart. That whip smart brain of yours,” he paused for a moment, and grinned. “You got a big butt, but you’ve got an even bigger heart.”

 

Genji had gone quiet for most of his speech, but burst out laughing when he heard the end of it. When Jesse looked up from where his kisses had landed on Genji’s chest, he stopped. Seeing Genji laugh was adorable and he couldn’t get enough of it. But Genji pushed his fingers deeper into Jesse, reminding him they were there and nimble enough to tease him into a moan.

 

“Make me come, cowboy,” Genji mumbled against his lips, and they both grinned.

 

“Yee haw,” he replied, making them both laugh again for a brief moment before it drifted off and was replaced by moans again.

 

Genji knew what he was doing, without a doubt. Jesse had had partners that would just lie there, but not Genji. He pulled him down for kisses, nipped his earlobe or his neck, encouraged him to go for those spots that were clearly his favourite, and directed him to hit that sweet spot inside him with every thrust. Genji tightened around him whenever Jesse did, and soon enough they were both overwhelmed by each other, and Jesse was speeding up.

 

When he felt himself getting close his hand found Genji’s again, intertwining their fingers and holding on, as if to make sure they would never leave each other’s side again. The heat in his groin had spread everywhere, and Genji’s kisses set his nerves on fire. Their passion was sexy, gentle, and fucking amazing at the same time, it was all he could do to kiss Genji through his orgasm, swallowing his moans and keeping them for himself. It did not take long for himself to follow after, finally slowing down, resting on his elbows so he wouldn’t crush Genji under his weight.

 

Breathless, he nuzzled Genji’s cheek, pressed kisses there again, then did the same with his nose and lips. He couldn’t help but grin, the endorphins flushing his system, making him almost giddy.

 

“You’re really cute, you know,” Genji said quietly, glancing at their hands. “Holding my hand and all that.”

 

“I can be old fashioned, I guess.”

 

Jesse slowly pulled out of him, but returned to his trail of kisses until he found himself falling by Genji’s side, pulling him close. The green hair tickled his nose but he wasn’t going to complain with Genji’s warm body pressed close to him.

 

Wordlessly they stayed like that for a while, their fingers playing, dancing over each other’s skin, then finding each other again to intertwine, loosen, do it all over again. Genji’s sigh betrayed the happiness he felt, and the two of them allowed themselves to feel this way for a few more moments. Finally he stood, grinned and pulled Jesse with him into the small bathroom where they crammed into the shower, and Jesse disposed of the condom. Despite the small space they had plenty of fun kissing and cleaning each other, giggling at stupid jokes and the sheer relief they both seemed to feel.

 

They were still lost in each other when they were dressed again, chasing kisses until Genji noticed an unread message on his phone. Jesse tried not to look as he hugged him from behind, unwilling to just let go.

 

“It’s big bro,” he said. “Wants to meet us. After we’re… ‘done’, he writes.”

 

Genji put the phone in his pocket, turned in his embrace to drag Jesse close and down to his level by the front of his shirt. Jesse was more than happy to return the kiss he clearly wanted.

 

“I ain’t in trouble, am I?,” he asked.

 

“Even if you were, he’s still happy that I’m back safe and I’m pretty sure I could convince him of anything right now.”

 

“Seems kinda mean, using your brother’s feelings like that.”

 

“Would you rather he imprisoned you somewhere for kidnapping me?,” Genji raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“On second thought using him sounds real good.”

 

Jesse felt somewhat small and underdressed in Hanzo’s presence, who wore a nice shirt with a pinstripe vest, and who he bowed to awkwardly. Hanzo didn’t say anything to him, just motioned for them to sit when they arrived in the meeting room Hanzo’s message had directed them to. Apparently he had already been talking to Ana and Reinhardt while they had still been busy.

 

“Yes, Genji confirms the story,” Hanzo said, continuing their conversation, then glancing at his brother who looked pleased as pie. “There was no kidnapping.”

 

He sighed, long and deep. Jesse could swear that one strand of his long, black hair turned grey at the worry he had had about his brother. He almost felt a little sorry for him.

 

“I suppose,” he continued. “Our agreement can continue then. Overwatch is officially disbanded, Blackwatch continues to work under the Shimada clan. With the ‘destruction’ of the base your slate is clean, and my people will understand that the two of us are not to be trifled with. After our change in direction the Shimada Clan had become somewhat unstable. I am glad we could help each other. You may continue work without the public’s knowledge.”

 

“And in exchange,” Ana continued Hanzo’s train of thought. “Blackwatch will help take down those Elders of yours. In addition, whatever intel you find on Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, you will hand over to us. I believe that we have a deal then, yes?”

 

She stood, and held out her hand. For a moment Hanzo seemed to hesitate, but then he did the same and grasped Ana’s hand. He seemed to frown for just a split second at the strength of it, but then the corner of his mouth twitched almost as if he were about to smile.

 

“I know he can be kind of scary,” Genji whispered into Jesse’s ear. “Don’t let that fool you.”

 

“Don’t worry about me, Ana is actually scary, you know.”

 

They both snickered and earned disapproving stares from them both, and they quickly settled down again.

 

“I suggest posting Mr. McCree at Shimada castle,” Hanzo said matter of factly, and Jesse’s jaw felt like it would hit the floor any moment now.

 

“What?,” he managed to get out.

 

“Someone will have to make sure that my brother doesn’t run away again. Or, that if he does, he will be kept safe,” he replied, shooting a glare at his little brother. “Is that something you can do?”

 

“Oh yes! Yes, I think I can.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand it's done!  
> Val had this chapter stored for quite some time and i finaly got to do the illustration, so the wait is all on me. We've changed up this chapter buncha times, but I hope the final version of it will be good for the readers as well.  
> I honestly cannot thank val enough for writing all of this, prince genji and spontaneous adventures are both my weak points, on top of it being mcgenji- it means so so much to me. It's hard saying goodbye to it, so there might be a final little bonus after this chapter in the form of a picture.  
> Hope you enjoyed it just as much as i did, any feedback will be appreciated and loved ♥
> 
> -Karu


End file.
